Esmeraldas do EspaçoTempo
by Luly Luly
Summary: Anos se passaram desde o ocorrido das esmeraldas Yin e Yang, Blaze e Silver se uniram a galera e agora tudo está em paz. Mas novas esmeraldas aparecem e cabe agora aos filhos de nossos herois salvar o mundo. Consiguiram? continuação de Yin e Yang.
1. O sonho de novos mundos

**Esmeraldas do Espaço-tempo.**

_Tudo o que via eram sete esmeraldas, mas não pareciam esmeraldas comuns. Não pareciam aquelas que tinham o poder do caos, já que sua energia era bem maior do que sentia quando estava perto de uma, e tinha que saber a diferença já que era filha das duas mais fortes esmeraldas que já tocaram o planeta, apesar de serem feitas pelo homem. Tudo a sua volta estava escuro e a única coisa que lhe indicava onde ir eram as esmeraldas que reluziam naquela escuridão._

_As cores delas eram de certa maneira metálicas, variando do roxo safira, do prata, dourado, azul marinho, verde-água, vermelho vinho e verde musgo. Todas elas com aquela luz metálica que chamava a atenção da ouriça que as observava e se aproximava com passos lentos. Esticou uma mão tentando segurar uma, a azul marinho e a vermelho vinho quando de repente todas se dispersaram a deixando no escuro completo._

_De repente o chão em seus pés desapareceu e ela caiu com um grito de susto erguendo os braços para cima tentando se agarrar em alguma coisa que não podia enxergar. Quando seu corpo se chocou fortemente com o chão percebeu que uma forte luz havia se acendido e que agora ela se encontrava em um deserto, sentada no topo de uma duna enquanto o vento quente e abafado se chocava com seu rosto._

_Olhou para todos os lados e de um deles vinham vários pontos negros que mais pareciam varias pessoas se aproximando de onde estava, do lado oposto já apareciam pontos vermelhos que também parecia um exercito de pessoas, completamente armadas ao igual as outras, e se aproximavam também de onde estava. Em poucos instantes essas pessoas começaram a correr e estavam a apenas alguns passos de chegar a onde estava. Fechou os olhos com força e tampo a cabeça vendo que estava no meio de uma guerra, mas logo os gritos que os dois grupos proliferaram se calou e a ouriça não sentiu nada._

_Abriu os olhos e olhou envolta, se levantando do chão. Dessa vez estavam no meio de uma floresta onde podia se ouvir até mesmo os barulhos dos grilos e os piar das aves. A floresta era densa, mas podia ver entre as folhas das árvores um céu azulado e bem bonito. De repente ouviu um forte barulho vindo de trás de si. Olhou para esse lado e viu um bando de animais correndo até onde estava enquanto ao longe podia ver um brilho avermelhado e amarelo. Colocou os braços na frente do rosto e esperou que não fosse atingida por nada._

_Quando voltou abrir os olhos não se encontrava mais na floresta, mas sim dentro de um enorme oceano completamente azul. Levou as mãos ao nariz para parar de respirar, mas percebera que a água não lhe afetava. Olhou para cima e viu o reflexo dos raios do sol, dos lados não havia nada além de azul e mais azul enquanto para baixo as coisas já começavam a ficar mais escuras e sombrias, já que o sol não conseguia iluminar aquela área. De repente um enorme tentáculo apareceu de lá, segurando seu pé e a puxando para baixo em uma velocidade imensa. Olhou pela ultima vez para a luz do sol e logo depois abriu a boca para soltar um grito, saindo apenas bolhas._

_Então a água a sua volta desapareceu e estava novamente caindo dos céus. O tentáculo tinha desaparecido e agora podia soltar um grito ao ver o chão se aproximando rapidamente. Quando o atingiu sentiu um forte dor em seus braços e pernas que amorteceram sua queda contra aquelas pedras. Olhou envolta e viu que se encontrava em uma cidade iluminada e bela, o céu escuro enquanto pelas ruas passavam tanto pessoas como seres estranhos parecendo ser uma mistura de animais com humanos, mas não como ela. Logo algumas criaturas negras de olhos amarelos brilhantes saíram de sombras no chão. Eram meio que pequenas e andavam de um modo um tanto engraçado. Eles a cercaram e pularam em sua direção a derrubando no chão mais uma vez, mas o mesmo se desmanchou quando estava bem perto de encostá-lo e aquelas criaturas pareciam ter ficado em uma espécie de chão de vidro que aparecera logo depois que caíra._

_Sem aviso seu corpo parou de cair e a escuridão que a rodeava passou para um céu azul cheio de nuvens brancas, sendo que estava encima de uma delas. Mais a frente, encima de uma enorme nuvem estava uma utopia cheia de prédios e construções belíssimas e que combinavam com uma civilização completamente educada e harmoniosa. De repente tudo a sua volta ficou escuro e raios começaram a cair naquela maravilhosa cidade, fazendo a mesma parecer pegar fogo. Ouviu gritos e lamentos de socorro, mas quando ia correr até lá chamas apareceram a sua frente a envolvendo e a fazendo fechar os olhos com força._

_Quando voltou a abri-los se encontrava agora em uma cidade futurística, com carros voadores, prédios gigantes, pessoas de aparências extraterrestres. Logo um carro passou a poucos metros de sua cabeça sendo fortemente perseguido pelo o que parecia um carro de policia. Os dois acabaram batendo em um dos prédios, fazendo os carros explodirem em chamas. De um deles saiu um homem carregando uma coisa que parecia ser um corpo, ele a mirou com seu corpo nas sombras e levantou a arma que tinha na mão, atirando logo em seguida. Sentiu a bala atingindo seu peito e a empurrando para trás, mas quando seu corpo caiu para trás tudo desapareceu._

_Olhou em seu peito e não havia nada lá, suspirou de alivio, mas uma gargalhada penetrante e assustado a fez levantar o olhar para ver em volta. E se arrependeu ao instante... Estava em uma espécie de castelo, tão sombrio quanto os das historias de guerreiros e cavaleiros negros. As tochas tinham uma chama meio arroxeada escura e pareciam espectros agonizando em seu leito de morte. A ouriça se levantou rapidamente e viu um trono feito de couro humano e animal onde uma sombra escura estava sentaao. Ela sorriu para a garota, com seus olhos brancos reluzentes cintilando na escuridão parcialmente iluminada do lugar, no chão a seus pés estavam três corpos caídos de qualquer jeito como bonecos de pano. Ramon completamente contorcido no chão, o pescoço virado para trás completamente quebrado, as asas tão peculiares que tinha nas costas haviam sido arrancadas e os ferimentos em seu corpo eram terríveis. Mitsuki tinha seu corpo atravessado em uma estaca, os olhos dourados brilhantes arregalados sem o brilho de animação que normalmente tinha, o rosto completamente ensangüentado e sem um braço. E por fim Racer, que estava com o rosto virado para onde estava, os olhos também arregalados com aquele verde opaco que a assustou, a parte de trás da cabeça tinha uma enorme buraco, por seus lábios escapava uma gota de sangue e em suas costas tinha um enorme arranhado profundo._

_Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, foi se afastando lentamente passo a passo. A sombra riu e estalou os dedos fazendo seus pais e os pais de seus amigos serem iluminados em seu estado deplorável de morte. Se deixou cair de joelhos no chão vendo com os olhos arregalados toda aquela cena até que do lado daquela sombra apareceu outra. Essa dava para ver mais que o sorriso maléfico e os olhos. Era ela mesma, só que com uma aparência diferente e de uma maneira bem mais assustadora. Os olhos agora completamente vermelhos cintilavam, os cabelos agora também completamente negros pareciam se esvoaçar, e o sorriso maléfico e sanguinário mostrava que tinha sido ela que matara a todos._

_- NÃO!_

Acordou completamente assustada, abafando em sua boca o grito de medo e pavor que sentia se acumulando em seus pulmões. Não queria que seus pais acordassem para vê-la daquela maneira, sabia que eles perguntariam o que tinha acontecido e assim fazê-la contar todo o sonho que tivera, e não suportaria repetir aquilo.

Acabou se sentando na cama com o susto, e agora, sentada suando debaixo dos lençóis finos e brancos levou as mãos até o rosto e tentou se acalmar. Em poucos instantes sentiu algo frio em suas mãos, a fazendo afastá-las para ver o que era, se deparando assim com as lagrimas que agora escorriam por seu rosto com velocidade. Passou o braço pelo rosto tentando enxugá-las, já que não era seu costume chorar, não fazia isso desde pequena, mas por mais que as secava mais saiam, tornando impossível a tarefa que tentava fazer. Em um certo momento parou de tentar enxugá-las e começou a soluçar em silencio. Levou as penas até o peito e as abraçou com força, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos.

- De novo esse sonho. – sussurrou entre soluços. Seu corpo tremia ligeiramente em meio a escuridão que estava seu quarto. Pela primeira vez em vários anos sentia medo, mas não era por si e sim pelos seus amigos. – Só espero que isso não signifique alguma coisa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Saiu do quarto já vestindo sua típica roupa que não era mais que uma saia negra curta, uma blusa azul com detalhes em negros e as botas negras com detalhes azuis. Tinha seus longos cabelos negros com mechas loiras soltos fazendo com que caíssem até o final da cintura, ondulando apenas um pouco e em seu pulso estava um bracelete de pano e elástico que sua mãe havia lhe dado, ela tinha suas cores preferidas, como vocês já devem ter adivinhado, o preto e o azul. Os dois formando desenhos de ondas estranhas como símbolos antigos. Sempre a usava, não a tirava para nada. Já que sua mãe lhe dera quando descobrira seus poderes.

- Yin, vem tomar café. – gritou sua mãe desde a cozinha. Passou por lá vendo como sua mãe lavava alguns pratos e seu pai comia um dos deliciosos bolos de sua mãe. Os dois eram ouriços muito especiais, ambos eram as esmeraldas Yin e Yang, criada pelos humanos e que eram bem mais fortes que as esmeraldas caos. Seu pai era a ultima forma de vida, criado pelo avó de sua mãe que antes era uma humana e não uma ouriça, mas que se tornara assim logo que entrara em contato com a energia Yin. Os dois passaram por varias coisas até poderem ficar juntos e por mais que não gostasse de admitir adorava essa historia de amor que os dois tinham.

Seu pai era seu ídolo, um cara serio e frio, mas forte e protetor. O amava de mais e tentava ter a mesma força que ele. Em certo modo gostava de pensar que eram muito parecidos, tinham a pelagem negra, apesar dele ter mechas vermelhas e ela loiras, tinham olhos vermelhos apesar do dela ser uma mistura de vermelho e azul, ambos eram sérios e frios. Também admirava sua mãe, uma garota que passou do fraca para um dos seres mais fortes que já se viram. As duas também tinham suas semelhanças, as duas eram meio pequenas, de aparência um tanto frágil, podiam ver as esmeraldas caos mesmo estando escondidas e possuíam esse jeito que convencia qualquer um a fazer o que queriam, principalmente sendo seu pai.

Eram uma família feliz, podia se dizer. Apesar de ter já os seus dezoito anos, gostava de ficar com eles e se divertir juntos em família. Liberdade podia ter a qualquer instante, mas momentos em família eram momentâneos. Tinham que aproveitar o máximo que podiam. Principalmente quando seus sonhos começaram. Sacudiu fortemente a cabeça, tentando se esquecer daquelas cenas horríveis que tinha visto e voltou a andar na direção da porta de entrada.

- Não estou com fome, estou saindo para encontrar com os outros. – falou colocando a mão na porta se preparando para sair. Suspirou ao sentir o frio que estava a maçaneta. Seguravam em uma de suas mãos um livro para poder se distrair e esquecer o que havia acontecido a noite, só não gostava de sair sem dizer para seus pais o que a estava incomodando. – Bye, vejo vocês depois!

Logo que os dois ouriços adultos ouviram a porta se fechando ambos se olharam. Não era costume de sua querida filha agir dessa maneira tão retraída. Claro que era seria igual ao pai, mas normalmente quando estavam juntos as coisas costumavam ser diferentes e ela se abria mais. De uns dias para cá ela começou a se afastar mais, ficar mais assustadiça e preocupada, se esforçando mais nos treinos de combate e de vez em quando acordando aos gritos a noite.

- Estou preocupada Shadow. – disse a ouriça loira mirando atentamente a porta da cozinha. Estava preocupada com sua filhinha e tinha medo que algo de muito errado estivesse acontecendo com ela. – Não estou gostando nada do que esta acontecendo. E ela não conta nada.

- Também estou preocupado Maria. – falou o ouriço negro em um suspiro mirando sua xícara de café sem realmente vê-la. Desde que Yin nascera seu jeito tinha mudado completamente, e agora se dedicava a ela, seu pequeno tesouro que tivera com quem mais amou em todos esses tempos. – Mas é melhor não forçá-la a dizer alguma coisa. Deixe que quando estiver pronta ela vai falar o que esta acontecendo.

A ouriça loira ainda não estava muito convencida. Segurava fortemente o pano de secar os pratos e olhava sem realmente ver a porta. Sua pequena podia ter crescido, mas não significava que tinha que carregar uma preocupação toda nas costas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sentou-se debaixo da sombra de uma árvore e mirou o céu azul que tinha na vila onde mirava. Ninguém havia chegado ainda então tudo o que lhe restava era esperar. Abriu o livro que havia trazido e começou a ler, mas não importava toda a atenção que tentava colocar nele não conseguia parar de pensar no sonho que tivera essa noite. Na verdade já fazia um mês que tinha esse sonho e temia o que poderia ser.

As vezes ele mudava e ela conseguia ouvir uma voz, na primeira parte do mesmo, a chamando para encostar naquelas esmeraldas tão peculiares. Esse era o maior enigma que tinha na mente. Aquelas esmeraldas não era as esmeraldas caos que estava acostumada a ver, a energia que elas emanavam pareciam viajar para outros lugares alem do mundo em que viviam. O resto do sonho mostrava isso, mas como? Como elas conseguiam fazer isso? Seria igual ao controle do caos que tinha nas esmeraldas caos?

- O que é isso? – perguntou uma voz divertida logo depois de um forte vento passar pela ouriça negra, fazendo a garota perder o livro que antes segurava. Um ouriço de pelagem azul, com sua franja rosa praticamente tampando o olho esquerdo, sendo que os mesmos eram de um verde esmeralda um pouco escurecido, apareceu a sua frente segurando o livro que antes fingia ler. O garoto usava uma calça jeans azul cheia de zíperes, uma blusa branca e tênis de corrida brancos e azuis. – Comendo mais um livro Yin?

- Me devolva isso Racer. – pediu a garota o mirando de maneira ameaçadora, mas com um tom calmo e gentil ainda. Racer não era nada mais nada menos que filho de Sonic e Amy, e talvez pelo fato de seus pais serem tão competitivos os dois eram também, mas as vezes as brincadeiras do garoto passavam dos limites.

- Neeee... Não. – falou o garoto sorrindo burlonamente logo depois. Uma veia saltou da testa da garota ao ouvir aquela resposta, sua paciência não estava das melhores esses dias por causa das poucas horas que dormia e poderia explodir a qualquer instante. – Se quiser esse livro vai ter que pegá-lo.

O ouriço então saiu correndo, por ser filho de quem era sua velocidade era muita, talvez bem a cima da velocidade do som, mas a garota também não era de se brincar. Em um piscar de olhos ela já estava na frete dele de braços cruzados o mirando de uma maneira reprovativa. O garoto rapidamente tentou parar de correr, fazendo seus tênis arrastarem no chão com força. Por sorte conseguiu parar bem na frente da garota que não perdeu tempo para pegar seu livro de volta.

- Não estou com paciência hoje Racer, então não provoque. – falou a garota voltando para o lugar que estava antes enquanto o garoto a mirava estranhado. Ela normalmente não apelava tanto com as brincadeiras que fazia, mas realmente ela parecia estar bem estressada hoje.

- Alguém acordou de mal humor. – disse uma voz brincalhona e feminina. Ficando de cabeça para baixo uma ouriça estava pendurada em um galho, sua pelagem prateada reluzia com o sol, fazendo seus longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo parecer mais um fogo prateado do que cabelo. Os olhos dourados como o ouro e uma aparência uma pouco felina se pensasse bem. Ela usava um short jeans curto, uma blusa lilás bem clara e um pouco justa, e uma bota branca com detalhes lilases. – O que aconteceu Yin?

- Nada. – respondeu secamente voltando a sentar debaixo da sombra da arvores. Mitsuki, o nome da garota na árvore, era filha de Silver e Blaze e por isso tinha esse jeito tão extrovertido e até mesmo de uma animação felina. Ela era sua melhor amiga, mas se não conseguia contar o que passava por sua cabeça nem para seus pais não ia conseguir contar para ela.

- Tem coisa ai. Você não costuma ser tão seca. – falou outra voz masculina só que essa era mais grossa e sedutora. Era um equidna um pouco estranho, era alto, o cabelo arrepiado e curto, os olhos azuis escuros, a pelagem branca e o mais estranho ainda tinha duas asas negras de morcego nas costas. Ele era o mais velho dos quatro, tinha o corpo bem formado, usando apenas uma calça jeans um pouco larga, uma jaqueta negra sem mangas e que sempre ficava aberta mostrando seu peito, e uma bota branca com detalhes negros. – Alguma coisa aconteceu com você.

- Não vem não Ramon, não tenho nada. – respondeu Yin fechando os olhos e escorando completamente na arvore. Ramon era filho de Rouge e Knuckles, ela o considerava seu irmão mais velho de tão próximos que eram, mas também não conseguiria contar para ela o sonho que estava tendo.

- Deve ta estressada porque descobriu que não pode me ganhar em uma corrida. – falou Racer divertido tentando provocar a garota que agora tinha duas veias pulsando em sua testa. Ela rapidamente se lançou em Racer o pegando pelo pescoço e o sacudindo com força para frente para trás tentando sufocá-lo.

De repente sentiu sete forças diferentes passando por onde estavam. Se levantou rapidamente e mirou envolta tentando procurar essas forças que não consegui reconhecer, mas tudo parecia normal. Bom... Isso até poucos segundos. Um forte terremoto sacudiu toda a terra fazendo Mitsuki cair encima de Ramon e que Yin quase perdesse o equilíbrio, que se não fosse por Racer ter a segurado a garota ia para o chão. O céu então ficou escuro, de um vermelho estranho enquanto o sol foi tampado pelo o que parecia uma esfera ainda maior que a lua.

- O que esta acontecendo? – gritou Racer olhando envolta completamente assustado enquanto segurava Yin com força. A ouriça mirou a todos os lados, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ter um calafrio ao ouvir uma gargalhada sinistra no ar, uma que tinha a ligeira impressão de conhecer. De repente uma parte do chão se partiu em uma enorme fenda que separou a todos os quatro da aldeia que viviam e que estava a vários metros de onde estavam.

De relance, Yin conseguiu visualizar uma espécie de buraco negro se abrindo no chão deixando passar uma espécie de braço completamente negro e de mais de cinco metros saindo do mesmo e indo na direção que estavam. Rapidamente empurrou Racer que caiu no chão e aproveitou o impulso do empurrão para sair do caminho daquele enorme braço. Outros buracos negros começaram a aparecer fazendo com que mais braços saíssem e tentassem pegá-los.

Em um determinado momento, Mitsuki acabou se distraindo e uma dessas mãos ia em sua direção pelas costas. Mas antes que pudesse pegá-la, Ramon se lançou contra a garota a empurrando para o lado e assim a tirando do caminho da mão que passou direto. Os dois acabaram caindo quase dentro da floreta que tinha perto de onde estavam, Ramon encima da garota que ainda se encontrava um pouco atordoada.

- O que são essas coisas? – gritou Ramon para os outros dois que continuavam tentando escapar daquelas mãos sinistras que faziam de tudo para pegá-los. Graças a velocidade de ambos, eles tinham mais facilidade para escapar.

- Não sei! Só sei que é melhor não sermos pegos por essas coisas! – gritou Racer de volta. Yin estava muito concentrada pensando no que poderia fazer para escapar dessa, mas de repente aquelas forças passaram mais uma vez distraindo a garota que foi fortemente acertada por uma daquelas mãos e lançada perto do enorme penhasco que tinha se formado no chão. – Yin!

A garota se virou para onde as mãos estavam e viu como umas três vinham em sua direção rapidamente. Fechou os olhos apenas esperando se arrastada por elas quando de repente uma força familiar ficou a sua frente mandando sua energia na direção daquelas mãos estranhos. Ao abrir os olhos se deparou com sua mãe fazendo um escudo em volta de onde estava impedindo as criaturas de se aproximarem, enquanto seu pai se aproximava rapidamente já preparando suas esferas de energia para atingir os braços.

Yin observou tudo impressionada, vendo como seus pais trabalhavam tão bem juntos. Seu pai atingiu com força as três mãos com sua esfera de energia e logo se posicionou perto dela e de sua mãe. A ultima lhe ajudou a levantar para assim poderem sair de lá. Não só seus pais estavam ali, mas também os pais de seus amigos, que também lutavam fortemente contra aquelas coisas tão sinistras que não paravam de aparecer.

Por alguns instantes parecia que tudo estava indo bem, até que Rouge foi pega e levada para dentro de um desses buracos negros. Tentando ajudá-la Knuckles também foi levando pelo mesmo. Blaze quase caiu em um, mas Silver consegue segurá-la com seus poderes telepáticos, mas por causa dessa distração um dos buracos negros aparece do seu lado fazendo uma mão sair rapidamente, segurando-o e puxando para dentro. Um apareceu debaixo de Amy a puxando rapidamente para dentro, e por ter se distraído com isso Sonic acabou não conseguindo parar e entrou diretamente em um dos buracos que se abriram. Blaze foi logo depois sendo sugada por um deles. Maria tentava o máximo possível tirar a todos dali e doía seu coração ver a todos sendo puxados por aquelas coisas. Em um certo momento uma dessas mão segurou seu tornozelo e a puxou para um desses buracos, Shadow tentou segurar sua mãe, mas já era tarde ela foi sugada para dentro. Logo depois ele foi segurado pelo pulso e mesmo tentando se soltar foi puxado para dentro.

- Mãe! Pai! – Yin sentia um forte aperto no peito. Aquelas coisas haviam levado seus pais e não pode fazer nada. De repente ouviu mais outros gritos e dessa vez eram de seus amigos, mas não iria permitir, não iria deixar que os tirassem dela também. Uma forte onda de energia começou a rodeá-la, uma energia tanto escura como clara.

Seus olhos ficaram mais reluzentes do que nunca e seu cabelo até começou a se esvoaçar por causa do poder acumulado em cada canto de seu corpo. Abraçou a se mesma por causa do forte poder que iria liberar. Em um acesso de raiva esse poder saiu com toda a força que tinham exterminando aquelas mãos e fechando os buracos negros que não voltaram a se abrir mais. A garota caiu de joelhos no chão, exausta por ter usado tanta energia, mas pelo menos tinha conseguido acabar com aquilo.

Seus amigos se aproximaram, cambaleantes por terem sido atingidos também pela onda de energia de sua amiga, apesar de não terem sido muito afetados por ela. Todos cansados e abalados, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. De repente Yin sentiu novamente aquelas forças se aproximando só que dessa vez era como se elas estivessem bem na sua frente, olhou para lá e viu aquelas sete esmeraldas de seu sonho girando em circulo um pouco lentamente. Seu brilho metálico hipnotizou a garota que teve o impulso de se levantar.

_Por aqui pequena_. Uma voz feminina dizia em sua mente. Uma voz doce e delicada que a atraia na direção daquelas esmeraldas tão peculiares. Queria tocá-las, sentir a força que tinham passando por seu corpo. _Vou fazer tudo ficar bem. Vou trazer seus pais de volta, mas preciso que pegue o poder dessas esmeraldas do espaço-tempo._ Chegou a esticar a mão para segurar as esmeraldas quando de repente uma mão segurou a sua.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Racer de uma maneira reprovativa. A garota ainda estava em um estado de transe por causa das esmeraldas e sua vontade ainda estava de pegá-las. – Não sabemos o que é aquilo! Não pode simplesmente ir lar e pegá-las!

- Eu tenho que... – garota tentava ir novamente na direção das esmeraldas, mas o ouriço azul a puxou de volta segurando seus ombros com força e a sacudindo com um pouco de força.

- Yin acorda! Não seria sensato pegar aquelas coisas! – falou o garoto, na verdade quase gritou. Yin apenas o mirava sem emoção , em sua cabeça aquela voz a chamava, a tentava a pegar o poder das esmeraldas que estavam a apenas alguns passos. – Temos que arrumar uma maneira de encontrar nossos pais! Está me escutando? Temos que salvá-los!

- Mãe... Pai... – sussurrou a garota abaixando o olhar enquanto uma lagrima escorria por seu rosto. Racer se surpreendeu com aquilo, nunca vira Yin chorar, ela nunca derramou uma lagrima, mas agora ela parecia tão frágil. A abraçou com força, tentando proteger essa fragilidade que a garota tinha e fazer com que tivesse um ombro amigo para descarregar a dor. – Eu os quero de volta... É minha culpa... É minha culpa eles terem sido levados... – falava a garota enquanto um brilho colorido a envolvia e os das esmeraldas aumentava. – Não quero que meu sonho aconteça... Quero ser forte... Para salvar a todos...

De repente as esmeraldas começaram a girar com mais velocidade fazendo com que apenas ficasse uma faixa de luz giratória. Racer abraçou com mais força a Yin enquanto Ramon protegia a Mitsuki que se encontrava com o braço machucado, por causa da luta contra aquelas coisas. Yin passou os braços entorno de Racer apertando sua blusa com força enquanto continuava com aquele brilho que aumentava cada vez mais.

Dessa luz giratória apareceu uma espécie de portal que começou a sugar cada um que estava ali. Quando passaram pelo portal o mesmo se fechou fazendo com que entrassem em uma espécie de redemoinho de luz que os fazia ir na direção de uma luz mais forte, uma que parecia aumentar e segá-los pouco a pouco, até passarem por ela.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Começou a abrir os olhos lentamente, sentindo alguma coisa macia e fina debaixo de seu rosto e corpo. Ao abrir totalmente os olhos percebeu que estava deitada sobre uma areia quase branca, enquanto um forte ar quente se chocava com seu rosto. Seu coração se acelerou e seu primeiro impulso foi se ajoelhar na área rapidamente. Não podia ser, não podia ser de jeito nenhum!

A sua volta estava um enorme deserto, onde tudo o que se via para todos os lados era areia. O sol acima de sua cabeça era simplesmente insuportável e escaldante. Não podia ver nada no horizonte alem de montanhas, mas reconheceria aquele lugar de qualquer jeito. Estava no lugar de seus sonhos, o primeiro mundo...

O mundo do deserto.

* * *

><p><em>Continuação da fic Yin e Yang. Na verdade teria uma antes, mas como não me lembrava nem um pouco do enredo dela decidi postar essa aqui mesmo. Espero que gostem por que ela vai da loucura até a insanidade intensa. Talvez esteja bem melhor que Yin e Yang já que acho que melhorei bastante desde que comecei a escrever então não precisam notar as diferenças nn._

_ O primeiro cap e talvez o quarto demore ou talvez não, depende muito como estiver meu animo em outra fic minha que vai ligar com essa. Na verdade vai ter a mistura de duas fics aqui, uma minha e outra de uma amiga minha. Conhecem a fic Past and Future? Pois ela vai aparecer um pouco aqui, pelo menos seus personagens vão ter uma ligeira participação em um dos caps, ou talvez até em dois dempendendo o tamanho que vai ficar._

_Bjss e espero que aproveitem!_


	2. Confusões no deserto

**Esmeraldas do Espaço-Tempo**

Tinha que estar sonhando, tinha que estar sonhando, não tinha outra opção se não estar sonhando. Pedia com desespero para que abrisse os olhos rápido e que descobrisse que tudo não passava de mais um terrível sonho. Desesperada deu pequenos murros na cabeça, fechando os olhos com força e pedindo mais de mil vezes para despertar. Abriu novamente os olhos, mas ainda se encontrava naquele enorme deserto. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Tampou os olhos com as duas mãos e se encolheu mais em si mesma, repetindo uma e outra vez que tudo isso não passava de um sonho. Medo? O que sentia era mais que medo. Se tudo acontecesse como tinha visto em seu sonho, seus amigos, seus pais, todos iam morrer nas mãos daquela sombra terrível e pior ainda... Nas suas também! Por isso tudo o que está acontecendo não podia ser mais que um sonho, não podia ser mais do que um fruto de sua imaginação.

Estava tão distraída tentando fazer com que tudo desaparecesse que não percebeu que varias pessoas se aproximavam. Atrás da ouriça negra vários cavalos estranhos, negros, com apenas duas patas, um pescoço bem longo e o focinho bem longo e achatado, dando a ligeira impressão de ser esquelético. Montados neles estavam, não humanos, mas sim seres que pareciam ser metade homens e metade pumas. Suas pernas alongadas e finas, andavam sempre com o joelho dobrado, suas patas eram grandes, mas apenas a ponta perto dos dedos e os dedos encostavam no chão, dali para cima ficavam erguidos, como se eles andassem sempre na ponta dos pés. Suas caudas eram longas sempre se mexendo pelo ar fazendo espécies de círculos, seus braços longos tinham o formato dos de um ser humano, mas um pouco mais finos e alongados e o rosto era quase igual ao de um ser humano, tirando o fato de ter orelhas de felino, olhos do mesmo estilo e bigodes na ponta do focinho molhado.

Quando eles estavam bem perto Yin percebeu sua presença e rapidamente se levantou, virando na direção deles e dando um salto para trás, ficando em uma posição defensiva. Seus olhos vermelhos azulados miraram atentamente os seres que vinham em seu encontro e devia dizer que estranhara a aparência que tinham, não era uma coisa que se via todo dia, mas tinha que recordar que não estava mais em sua casa. Por mais que quisesse acreditar que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho, não ia baixar a guardar para ser capturada ou morte sem nem mesmo achar seus pais.

- Quem é você e o que faz nas terras de nosso rei? – perguntou uma das criaturas que estavam na frente das varias outras que se estendiam até onde o sol se podia ver. Todos usavam roupas negras com um símbolo vermelho estranho que parecia ser uma coroa com alguma coisa se enroscando nela. A garota continuou seria no lugar em uma posição defensiva. – Responda garota!

Yin continuou posicionada em seu lugar. Estava cansada por causa de sua perda de energia em seu mundo, mas não recuaria, tinha o orgulho tão grande quanto o de seu pai e não recuaria só por que estavam em maior numero. Uma das criaturas desceu do estranho cavalo e foi até ela, mas antes pudesse atingir com aquela estranha espada um pouco encurvada, a garota desapareceu e só voltou a reaparecer atrás da criatura dando um chute na cabeça dela e a fazendo ficar inconsciente no chão de areia.

Mais começaram a vir e a garota não tinha nenhuma dificuldade, mas suas ultimas energias estavam se esgotando e já não sabia quanto tempo ia agüentar lutar contra essas criaturas estranhas. Foi cercada por seis criaturas enquanto mais algumas duas dúzias vinham por trás deles. Respirou fundo e concentrou o resto de sua energia na mão direita fazendo uma esfera de energia azul com raios negros faiscando a sua volta. Ela praticamente ocupava toda sua mão enquanto seus olhos reluziam com um poder incrível.

Quando lançou a esfera de energia na direção das criaturas a mesma aumentou de tamanho e saiu atingindo a todos que estavam ali a deixando completamente salva no lugar. Sorriu com a respiração agitada e descompassada, mas suas forças tinham acabo e já não tinha como se manter em pé, que digamos acordada. Seu corpo caiu para frente enquanto seus olhos se fecharam, caiu na areia macia, mas não estava completamente a salvo, as criaturas eram muitas e algumas que sobraram se aproximaram e carregaram a garota com facilidade, por ser bem pequena comparada a eles, e então foi levada para um enorme castelo rodeada de uma cidade linda e bem cuidada, mas que estava a ponto de entrar em guerra.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Começou a abrir os olhos lentamente, se encontrando em um completo breu onde a única coisa que se via era nada mais que a própria escuridão. Com o tempo seus olhos começaram a se acostumar com aquele lugar e já identificava grossas grades de metal negro, as paredes de pedras desgastadas e cheias de mofo por causa da umidade que tinha no lugar. Mexeu-se incomodo no lugar onde estava sentindo uma forte dor nos membros, mas ao fazer isso sentiu seus pulsos e tornozelos presos no que pareciam correntes grossas e presas na parede. Sacudiu os braços tentando escapar, mas era inútil, nem mesmo conseguia usar o controle do caos.

Ouviu então um resmungo o fazendo olhar para outra parte da cela se encontrando com aquela ouriça loira tão importante para se também presa por correntes ligadas as paredes de pedra. Tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas não se mexiam por mais que tentasse. Por alguma razão a parte de baixo de seu corpo não se mexia e seus poderes não funcionavam. Amaldiçoou-se por dentro, afinal o que adiantava ter um dos maiores poderes do mundo quando não se podia usá-los?

- Maria. – chamou preocupado enquanto a ouriça resmungava e despertava pouco a pouco. Queria ir até ela, mas como antes não conseguia mexer a parte de baixo de seu corpo. A ouriça parecia muito fraca, balançava o corpo de maneira lenta tentado recuperar a consciência enquanto sua energia era quase nula pelo o que o ouriço negro podia sentir. – Vamos Maria, temos que sair daqui e ver onde estão os outros, onde esta a Yin.

- S-shadow... – murmurou a garota ainda um pouco grogue, aquele lugar parecia drenar toda sua energia como se toda aquela força escura quisesse expulsar a energia pura que tinha em seu corpo a deixando completamente exausta. – Estou cansada, meus poderes estão mais fracos do que quando Eggman os drenou.

- Vamos Maria, força. Temos que sair daqui e encontrar nossa filha. – animou Shadow, mas sabia que Maria podia não suportar ficar mais naquele lugar por muito tempo. Estava preocupado, com sua esposa e sua filha. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa rápido antes que as coisas piorassem ainda mais.

De repente a porta da cela onde estavam se abriu, deixando passar um forte vento gelado junto com uma enorme sombra que escureceu ainda mais o lugar. O ouriço negro pode ver uma sombra grande, mais ou menos do tamanho de uma pessoa de dois metros, tudo o que se podia ver era seu vulto e os dois olhos esbranquiçados brilhantes. Shadow podia sentir a força negra que ele tinha, e se impressionou ao ver que era praticamente o triplo da sua. Olhou para Maria e viu como ele parecia ainda mais fraca.

- Então meus convidados já acordaram. – ecoou uma voz profunda e rouca pela sala. A sombra balançava de um lado par o outro, apesar de não ter nenhum contorno de boca naquela sombra os dois ouriços ali sabiam que tinha sido ela que pronunciou aquelas palavras. – Sejam bem vindos a minha humilde casa. Espero que estejam bem confortáveis.

- Vá direto ao ponto e fale quem é você e o que quer com agente. – disse Shadow mirando de relance a ouriça loira que não se agüentaria acordada por muito mais tempo. Tinha que tirar aquele homem, criatura, ou seja lá o que fosse de perto dela antes que acabasse causando algo pior que perda de energia. A criatura riu.

- Era o de se esperar de um dos meus. – disse a sombra com o que parecia ser um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Bom... Eu queria na verdade a filha de vocês, mas como vocês atrapalharam e ela conseguiu espantar meu exercito tive que trazer alguma coisa para atraí-la até mim.

- O que quer com nossa filha? – perguntou Shadow um pouco mais irritado. Não admitiria que aquela coisa colocasse um dedo se quer em sua pequena, em seu tesouro.

- Simples, sua filha é a única coisa que pode controlar o poder das esmeraldas do espaço-tempo. Uma força tão poderosa quanto as esmeraldas que surgiram em seu mundo com o poder do caos. – falou aquela sombra dando as costas para os dois ouriços e andando lentamente até a porta. – Essas esmeraldas podem passar de uma dimensão para outra em questão de segundos, mas seu poder é muito forte para ser controlado por qualquer um, por isso a cada cem anos elas escolhem uma pessoa de poderes ilimitados para poder suportar seu poder e protegê-las. Mas ela não viria aqui sem um motivo...

- Ela nunca vai ir para o seu lado! – disse Maria com a voz um pouco fraca, mas ao mesmo tempo determinada. Era o que mais a caracterizava desde que se enfrentara com Eggman, essa determinação que a fazia superar a fraqueza que tinha antes. E quando se tratava de sua pequena filha.

Ainda se lembrava de quando descobrira que estava grávida, ficara com medo do que Shadow diria sobre aquilo. Tentou esconder por muito tempo o que estava acontecendo, mas sempre chega a hora que não tem mais como esconder uma coisa dessas. Shadow acabou descobrindo e descobriu que seus medos não tinham cabimento e que na verdade ambos queriam aquilo. Quando Yin estava prestes a nascer, as coisas desandaram e chegou um momento que todos pensaram que era ela ou a pequena. Mas de algum modo a situação inverteu e a pequena nasceu sem problemas e ela e Shadow nunca mais largaram seu tesouro. E não seria agora que permitiriam que algo acontecesse com ela.

- Você acha? – perguntou a sombra em um tom divertido se aproximando mais da ouriça loira, fazendo sua energia se esvair ainda mais rápido. – Ela tem o poder das sombras ainda mais poderoso que o do pai, ela vai vir para o meu lado por vontade própria. Vocês verão e não poderão impedir.

A sombra saiu da cela deixando os dois sozinhos com aquela preocupação no ar. Queriam poder avisar sua pequena, mas estavam mais incapacitados do que ela. Só esperavam que estivesse bem.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Já estava a vários minutos andando por aquele deserto e não encontrara nenhum de seus amigos. Estava preocupado, depois que aquele vórtice estranho os sugou acabou se separando de Yin e perdera Ramon e Mitsuki de vista. Queria encontrá-los logo e assim saber se tudo estava bem para poder voltar para casa e irem procurar seus pais. Yin era a que mais lhe preocupava, ela tinha agido de uma maneira estranha quando vira aquelas esmeraldas e talvez pudesse estar da mesma maneira agora, ou ainda pior.

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Não queria pensar em seus amigos em uma situação pior do que a que estavam no momento. Gritou o nome de cada um mais uma vez, sentindo sua garganta completamente seca por causa do tempo que não bebia água e de estar exposto a esse calor infernal. Se não encontrasse água logo poderia morrer de desidratação e nunca mais encontraria seus amigos e muito menos seus pais, não podia abandonar a todos dessa maneira.

Continuou caminhando, resistindo a tentação de correr por todo aquele deserto. Tinha que economizar energia para poder sobreviver naquele lugar e enfrentar qualquer inimigo que posso aparecer. Estava perdendo as esperanças, prestes a se deixar cair no chão e desistir de tudo, mas ao longe pode ver como dois vultos se moviam entre as areias do deserto, se destacando nas mesmas e parecendo ser de duas pessoas. Sorriu esperançoso e apressou o passo para chegar até esses dois vultos. A cada passo que se aproximava tinha mais e mais esperanças de que fosse seus amigos, só torcia que aquilo que via não fosse apenas uma miragem e que realmente estivesse perto de acabar com toda essa agonia.

- Racer! – gritou o menor dos vultos que pode ver que era Mitsuki, que acenava em sua direção enquanto o outro que reconheceu sendo Ramon que a segurava com delicadeza, passando o braço dela por seu ombro e a segurando pela cintura. Sorriu alegre e se aproximou deles correndo, mesmo sentindo como suas pernas estavam fracas e que quase caia no chão por causa da falta de água. – Pensamos que não iríamos te encontrar.

- Também pensei nisso. Mas e a Yin? Estão com ela? – perguntou o garoto um pouco mais animado mirando a todos os lados com a esperança de se encontrar com a seria garota. Ramon e Mitsuki se entreolharam, sem saber como reagir a aquele pergunta. Logo depois miraram a Racer com tristeza fazendo o garoto perder o sorriso.

- Não a vimos desde que fomos sugados por aquele portal estranho. – falou Ramon um pouco triste. Ele e a ouriça negra eram muito próximos e normalmente estavam um do lado do outro sempre e lhe incomodava estar tão longe da garota agora que ela mais poderia precisar. – Pensamos que ela estava com você.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça fechando os punhos com força. Por sua culpa ela havia se perdido naquele mundo e agora poderia estar em qualquer lugar. Por sua culpa, por não tê-la segurado com mais força, agora ela poderia estar em apuros e nenhum deles poderiam ajudá-la. O que adiantava ter toda velocidade do mundo se não podia encontrar seus amigos e sua família? O que adiantava ter força se não podia ajudar ninguém? As vezes pensava que nunca chegaria aos pés de seu pai, que sempre estava na hora certa e no momento certo para ajudar seus amigos.

De repente a duna onde estavam se estremeceu e logo todos os três foram arremessados para longe soterrando-os um pouco pela areia que também voou em sua direção. Do lugar antes que estava a duna apareceu uma enorme criatura muito parecida com um escorpião, só que com um pouco mais de cinco metros de largura e três de altura. Seus olhos vermelhos eram a única coisa que o denunciava naquela paisagem, já que seu corpo era completamente amarelo esbranquiçado ao igual que a areia, e suas oito pernas o ajudavam a andar bem rápido por aquelas dunas.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Ramon ajudando Mitsuki a se levantar. Ela tinha o tornozelo machucado por causa de quando apareceram ali e ela caiu de mau jeito, mas como suas habilidades eram praticamente todas voltadas para a agilidade ela teria que ficar fora da luta dessa vez.

- Não sei, mas tenho certeza que não veio nos dar as boas vindas. – disse Racer para logo soltar e usar o Spen dash acertando o rosto da criatura que cambaleou para trás enquanto soltava um guinchado de dor. Racer parou em pé perto de Ramon e Mitsuki, os punhos bem apertados prontos para um combate perigoso. Ramon deixou Mitsuki em um lugar um que ela pudesse ficar a salvo e logo voou até onde estava aquela enorme criatura, dando um forte chute no rosto da mesma a fazendo cair para trás. Mas a criatura logo se levantou e tentou acertar os dois garotos com suas enormes pinças, obrigando os dois a se afastarem.

- O que faremos para deter essa coisa? – perguntou Ramon mirando como aquela enorme criatura se levantava e se preparava para voltar a lutar. Suas pinças estalavam fazendo com que um forte e estrondoso barulho fizesse com que os dois tampassem os ouvidos com força, o que deu a chance perfeita para o enorme escorpião acertar sua calda nos dois, lançando-os para o lado e os fazendo embolar um no outro no meio da areia. – S-se pelo menos tivéssemos uma esmeralda caos.

- Vamos ter que nos virar sem elas meu amigo. – disse Racer se levantando um pouco cambaleante e logo correndo na direção daquela criatura rodando varias e varias vezes envolta dela em uma velocidade impressionante fazendo um pequeno redemoinho de areia se formar envolta daquela criatura, desorientando-a e a fazendo acertar a qualquer coisa que pudesse parecer aquele ouriço. Mas o mesmo era rápido de mais para ser atingido e quando a criatura tentava acertá-lo ele já não se encontrava mais lá e dava mais duas voltas na criatura que já estava mais que desesperada. – Ramon! Sua vez!

O outro garoto então voou até a abertura que tinha na parte de cima do redemoinho e usou o mesmo para dar velocidade e fazer seus golpes serem mais potentes, acertando a criatura com tanta força e velocidade que ferimentos já começaram a se abrir em sua forte pele que mais parece seu próprio esqueleto. Pouco a pouco a criatura foi perdendo as forças, ficando muito machucada e incapacitada de lutar. A vitoria estava próxima e foi marcada por um grito agonizante da criatura que caiu para o lado imóvel e cheia de machucados tanto profundos como leves, deixando escorrer um liquido verde gosmento que se espalhou pela areia a tornando pegajosa e grudenta.

Racer parou de correr enquanto Ramon aterrissou no chão, ambos cansados pelo forte esforço que tinham feito para acabar com aquela criatura. As respirações agitadas mostravam o estado que se encontravam enquanto Racer tremia ligeiramente nas pernas por causa da perda de energia e a falta de água que estava no momento. Ramon foi meio cambaleante até Mitsuki e ajudou a se levantar para que assim pudessem voltar a procurar sua amiga e uma maneira de voltar para casa, sem falar de encontrar seus pais.

O ouriço azul se deixou cair no chão, com os dois braços apoiando os braços para trás e voltando sua cabeça para cima, vendo o céu azulado sem nenhuma nuvem. Respirou fundo aquele ar quente e sufocante tentando se recuperar do que tinha passado. Queria um pouco de água para pelo menos agüentar um caminhada, mas não havia nada por perto que pudesse ajudá-lo. De repente, pelo canto de seu olho viu como aquela coisa se movia ligeiramente e levava sua alongada cauda na direção de seus amigos, que estavam muito distraídos conversando sobre o que faria agora. Usando suas ultimas gotas de energia correu até eles e se colocou na frente dos mesmos fazendo com que o ferrão na ponta da cauda atingisse em cheio seu estomago.

Perdeu o fôlego no mesmo instante por causa da forte dor que sentia enquanto a criatura retirava o ferrão do mesmo e finalmente morria. Mitsuki levou as mãos até a boca tentando segurar o grito de surpresa que queria ter saído, enquanto Ramon não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Racer sentiu o sangue encher sua boca enquanto caia de joelhos no chão ainda atordoado pela dor. Levou a mão até o buraco no estomago caindo meio inconsciente no chão de areia.

- Ai meu deus. Racer! – os dois foram rapidamente até o amigo e se ajoelharam perto dele tentando ver no que podia ajudar. Ramon colocou a mão na testa do amigo sentindo como a temperatura aumentava rapidamente enquanto o corpo do garoto tremia com um pouco de força. – Droga, essa porcaria tinha veneno. E não vejo nenhum lugar que podemos usar para pedir ajuda, se pelo menos a Yin estivesse aqui...

Mitsuki não sabia o que fazer, desde o momento que chegaram se sentia uma inútil, que tudo o que fazia era ser um estorvo para seus amigos. Olhou desesperada para todos os lados até deslumbrar no horizonte duas sombras que pareciam pessoas andando no que parecia ser cavalos estranhos. Se levantou rápido sem se importar com seu tornozelo e começou a acenar na direção dos homens que passavam pelo deserto.

- Ei! Aqui! Precisamos de ajuda! – gritou tentando chamar a atenção das pessoas que caminhavam. Praticamente pulava no mesmo lugar, balançando os braços de um lado para o outro o máximo que podia. – Por favor, aqui!

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Ramon segurando seu braço e a fazendo parar para mirá-lo. – Não sabe quem são eles e quem sabe se não vão piorar ainda mais nossa situação!

- Não temos escolha Ramon! Racer pode morrer a qualquer minuto e precisamos encontrar a Yin. Se não tivermos ajuda nesse instante nunca encontraremos nossos pais e perderemos nossos amigos! – rebateu a garota se soltando de seu amigo e voltando a fazer sinal para as outras pessoas que pareciam já ter notado. – Por favor, precisamos de ajuda!

A garota finalmente sorriu ai ver que aquelas pessoas vinham em sua direção. Podia estar enganada, mas por alguma razão sentia que aquelas pessoas poderiam ajudá-los a achar a Yin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Abiu os olhos lentamente, via tudo se mudando como se estivesse em movimento. Sua cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas e por alguma razão sentia seu corpo fraco. Não entendia o que acontecia até que por sua mente passaram todas as lembranças dos últimos momentos a fazendo abrir fortemente os olhos e, ignorando a tontura que ainda sentia, saltou para fora daqueles braços que a carregavam.

Viu como cinco guardas se preparavam para atacar, apontando as lanças de lamina de aço um pouco entortadas e com varias curvas, sendo que o cabo tinha símbolos estranhos que não conseguia saber o que eram. Não se importou muito com isso e se manteve em uma posição defensiva, analisando cada movimento que aquelas criaturas faziam. Ser atenta, isso que seus pais a haviam ensinado sempre em seus treinamentos. Analisar o inimigo era uma prioridade para saber suas fraquezas e pontos fortes.

- O que estão esperando? – gritou a criatura que antes a estava carregando. – Peguem logo ela! Não podemos deixar que ela escape pelo bem do rei!

Os guardas logo foram em sua direção. Ainda um pouco fraca desapareceu de seu lugar e reapareceu atrás de um deles dando um chute em sua cabeça, logo depois voltou a desaparecer e dessa fez reapareceu na frente de um deles dando um forte soco em seu queixo, voltando logo em seguida a desaparecer. Apareceu entre dois deles, desviou das laminas e acertou um com um chute, colocando uma de suas mãos no chão e empurrando seu corpo na direção dele logo depois saltou, ficando encima da cabeça do homem e acertando o guarda com as mãos juntas, direto na cabeça. Só sobrava um agora, o que havia dado a ordem. Escapou da lamina de sua lança e deu um ligeiro chute em seu rosto, o lançando em uma parede.

O guarda, ainda um pouco atordoado, abriu uma pequena parte da parede como um compartimento secreto onde tinha apenas uma corda pendurada. O guarda puxou essa corda e sons de sinos ecoaram por todo o lugar e logo depois passos apressados começaram a ser ouvidos se aproximando. A ouriça negra rapidamente começou a correr, desaparecendo em um feixe de luz azulado pelos corredores do lugar.

Passou correndo por todo aqueles enormes corredores de paredes brancas algumas com alguns moveis. De vez em quando tinha que dar bruscas viradas para mudar de corredor e sair do caminho dos outros soldados que iam em sua direção. Mas tudo tinha seu fim, chegou um momento que entrou em um "beco sem saída", ficando encurralada entre três caminhos, os três com guardas chegando perto de si. Agora estava perdida, teria que lutar, mesmo estando fraca.

Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ou se quer pensar no que podia fazer foi puxada para trás entrando em uma espécie de passagem secreta que se fechou logo que entrou. Se encontrava agora em um lugar escuro, onde tudo o que podia era ouvir os passos dos guardas passando apreçados e um xingando um ao outro. Ia abria a boca para falar alguma coisa quando de repente alguém colocou uma mão em sua boca e sussurrou um leve "shh". Parecia ser uma voz feminina e logo que uma pequena chama se acendeu revelando a duas criaturas iguais as outras só que uma tinha curvas femininas ao invés de um corpo forte e robusto como tinha o outro.

- Venha. – sussurrou a garota fazendo um pequeno movimento com a mão indicando que os seguisse. Ainda desconfiada Yin os seguiu, sempre alerta a qualquer movimento que os dois faziam. Os seguia um pouco afastada de vez em quando mirando a seu redor, vendo que estava em uma espécie de túnel pequeno, que não conseguia dar altura aquelas criaturas que tinham que andar encurvadas, mas para ela era razoavelmente alto. As paredes eram de pedras, mas que pareciam recentemente escavadas, com algumas partes úmidas parecendo escorrer água.

- Onde me levam? – perguntou a garota ainda um pouco desconfiada. A única luz que tinha no local era a da vela que a criatura fêmea segurava, e era a única maneira de ver o caminho, mas, mais para frente da luz tudo o que se via era um breu, e o final nunca parecia chegar por mais que andassem.

- Para um lugar seguro. – disse a criatura macho sem se virar para vê-la. Isso a desconcertou, gostava que as pessoas a mirassem quando falassem, já que só assim podia ver se estavam falando a verdade ou mentindo. Ficou o resto do caminho sem falar absolutamente nada, até passarem por uma parte do túnel onde podia se ver uma abertura na parede como se fosse um lugar para espiar.

Parou de andar e olhou aquele buraco curiosa, voltou a mirar na direção de seus guias e chegou a conclusão de que eles nem notariam sua falta se ficasse um pouco para trás. Olhou pelo buraco e pode ver um daqueles corredores daquela enorme construção que mais parecia um castelo. Por ele começaram a passar guardas de um lado e do outro mais alguns quantos guardas que traziam consigo alguma coisa, parecendo três pessoas. Depois que eles pararam frente a frente bem na direção em que o buraco havia sido posicionado pode ver que aquela pessoas que os poucos guardas traziam eram seus amigos.

Mitsuki parecia mancar ligeiramente enquanto o ferimento em seu braço parecia sangrar muito. Ramon estava desmaiado com a cabeça sangrando e os braços amarrados, mas o que mais a assustou foi ver nos braços de um dos guardas Racer, que estava completamente inconsciente, suando sem parar e gemendo de dor, enquanto em seu estomago tinha um enorme furo que escorria um pouco de sangue.

- Mais? – perguntou o que estava frente a frente com o primeiro do grupo que levava seus amigos. Ele parecia ser uma espécie de líder já que sua armadura era diferente das dos outros. Em suas cores vermelhas tinha detalhes dourados que o destacavam bem entre os outros. – Isso esta ficando estranho. Primeiro aquela pedra brilhante e agora esses seres estranhos? Tem algo muito errado acontecendo.

- Por favor, senhor. – falou Mituski com a voz quebrada e cheia de desespero. Seus olhos estavam meio marejados e seu corpo tremia levemente. Nem parecia mais a ouriça animada e elétrica que se tornou sua melhor amiga a muito tempo atrás. – Salve nosso amigo, ele foi envenenado por uma criatura estranha lá fora e esta muito mal. Imploro-lhe que o ajudo e lhe prometo que iremos embora, só queremos ir para casa e encontrar nossos pais!

- Calada! – gritou o guarda que a segurava a sacudindo bruscamente. Yin fechou os punhos com força, não podia deixar seus amigos assim, eles precisavam de ajuda e urgente. Concentrou um pouco de energia em sua mão formando uma esfera azul com detalhes negros, se preparando para destruir a parede a sua frente, mas quando estava prestes a lançá-la alguém segurou seu pulso a fazendo perder a concentração.

Virou rapidamente o rosto para o lado e se encontrou com aquela criatura masculina que a mirava de maneira reprovativa. Tinha que admitir que a mesma tinha muita força e deveria ser um guerreiro, mas ao mirar mais atentamente suas roupas percebeu que ele parecia mais uma pessoa qualquer do que um guerreiro como os que vira. Sua roupa era toda negra, e tinha um tecido também negro escorrendo por seus braços e enroscando em seu corpo apenas na parte de cima.

- Não pode fazer isso! – disse em um tom reprovativo e irritado enquanto segurava o pulso de Yin com força. A garota o mirou com fúria, com certeza tinha puxado seu caráter de seu pai e por isso não era muito aconselhável mexer com seu humor, que no momento estava pior que o de costume. – Eles vão nos descobrir e você estará perdida!

- Mas não posso ficar parada enquanto eles maltratam meus amigos! – esbravejou a garota movendo seu braço fortemente para frente fazendo a criatura a soltar por causa da brutalidade e força que haviam sido colocados. A criatura parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa para reclamar quando a outra criatura colocou a mão em seu ombro e o mirou com carinho e sabedoria.

- Gri. – sussurrou ela apenas, fazendo a criatura a mirar um pouco desconcertada, mas logo suspirar pesadamente parecendo ponderar sobre o assunto. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e logo que os voltou a abrir seu olhar tinha um brilho determinado e serio parecendo ter tomado uma decisão.

- Eles serão levados ao calabouço, venham comigo. – disse tomando a frente e voltando a andar enquanto a criatura fêmea sorria singelamente e o seguia. Yin não entendia, mas sabia que se quisesse salvar seus amigos teria que seguir aquelas criaturas mais uma vez.

Por favor, Racer agüenta só mais um pouco.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sentia muita dor, seu corpo inteiro parecia queimar em chamas e não conseguia mover nem um músculo para fazer isso parar. Agora que tinha recuperado a consciência podia sentir tudo com toda a nitidez possível e devia dizer que não lhe agradava nada. Em sua boca podia sentir o gosto metálico de sangue, sentia cada músculo de seu corpo doendo como se tivesse corrido o mundo inteiro sem parar mais de mil vezes, tudo ardia como se estivesse queimando, sua cabeça latejava, e mal conseguia respirar. Isso era a morte? Pois se era queria que terminasse logo.

Em meio a dor de cabeça imagens de seus amigos, dos momentos felizes que tiveram. Lembrou de seus pais sempre discutindo, mas que no final tudo acabava bem. Lembrou de suas varias aventuras, pequenas comparadas a de seus pais, mas mesmo assim aventuras. Suas corridas com seu pai que sempre lhe incentivava a correr mais e mais rápido acima da velocidade do som. O admirava muito e seu maior sonho era superá-lo. Era uma pena morrer sem que isso tenha acontecido, mas o que podia fazer? A vida era assim...

De repente a dor começou a passar, como se em um passe de mágica alguém lhe houvesse dado um remédio que curasse todas as dores. Mas a queimação ainda continuava, chegando lentamente a seu peito em poucos instantes seu coração também sentiria aquela sensação de estar queimando lentamente. Porem um liquido começou a passar por seus lábios, descendo por sua garganta em chamas e chegando ao estomago onde começou a se espalhar para o resto do corpo, todo aquele frio do liquido viajou por suas veias eliminando totalmente o ardor que sentia e o permitindo respirar normalmente.

Começou a abrir os olhos, com tanta dificuldade que era como se estivessem presos, mas queria ver quem o havia salvado, quem havia acabado com todas aquelas dores que sentia. Você só consegue me assustar. Disse uma voz que ecoou em sua cabeça. Essa voz era conhecida, junto com o ligeiro toque que sentia em seu rosto. Onde havia sentido aquilo mesmo? Onde havia ouvido aquela voz feminina? Mas ainda bem que você esta bem.

- Yin... – esse nome saiu inconscientemente de seus lábios enquanto conseguia abrir uma brecha dos olhos e ver uma imagem embaçada. Parecia ser o rosto de uma ouriça, de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis avermelhados muito belos que reluziam na escuridão a sua volta. Onde havia visto aqueles olhos mesmo? Não se lembrava, não conseguia...

- Vem, temos que ir! – exclamou uma voz que não conseguia reconhecer. Viu a imagem borrada da garota virar o rosto para o lado com um pouco de susto. Ela o voltou a mirar parecendo duvidar em ir embora. – Vamos voltar para buscá-los, mas vai ter que esperar eles não serem mais a novidade. Agora anda!

A garota o mirou mais uma vez, acariciando seu rosto com leveza para logo depois se afastar. Queria levantar a mão e impedi-la de ir embora, mas não conseguia se mover ainda, só pode ver ela se afastando. Logo a escuridão o voltou a domar, mas dessa vez tinha em sua mente a imagem daquele belo anjo que o havia salvado. Porque sim, não podia ser nada mais nada menos que um anjo o que vira, de tão bonito que se parecia.

Só esperava poder vê-la mais uma vez...

* * *

><p><em>Mais um cap. Espero que tenham gostado e pode deixar que a aventura continua. Falei que a fic era maluca, afinal quem mais teria a ideia de fazer essa loucura que estou fazendo *talvez uma pessoa mais loca que vc* ¬¬. Bom, acho que essa parte final fincou muito Kawai, na verdade era para ser maior, só que tava achando que ia ficar muito grande então por isso divide esse mundo em dois caps, espero que não se importem. <em>

_ Olhem no proximo começa a ter algumas explicações então esperem um pouco ok?_

_Bjsss_


	3. Esmeralda dourada Salvando Death Desert

**Esmeraldas do Espaço-Tempo**

- Vamos Tails, tem que achá-los! – exclamou uma coelhinha de longas orelhas, a pelo castanho com manchas mais escuras, os olhos castanhos e o corpo já de uma mulher. Ela mirava com preocupação o monitor do computador de uma raposa adulta, de pelo de um laranja amarelado, duas caudas e os olhos de um azul claro. Estavam ai já havia algumas horas e nada de encontrar seus amigos no equipamento que Tails havia construído para achar qualquer pessoa no plante. Nesse plante. – Você não disse que isso encontrava a qualquer um?

- E encontra, mas não os estou achando. Parece que eles desapareceram do planeta. – disse Tails em sua própria defesa e ao mesmo tempo preocupando. Desde que o terremoto ocorreu seus amigos haviam se perdido e agora estavam desesperados para encontrá-los. Cosmo estava do seu lado, carregando sua pequena filhinha que tinha apenas dois anos e não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. Do outro lado estava Cream que parecia mais desesperada do que nunca, mirando com preocupação a tela do computador que usava. Espio tinha ficado na casa deles cuidando do pequeno bebê de apenas meses de vida que eles tinham. – Não sei o que aconteceu com eles.

- Mas eu sei. – disse uma voz atrás deles fazendo todos se virarem. Lá estava, bem na porta do laboratório, um homem de bigode bagunçado e grande, de aspecto velho, gosto e com pernas finas, nada mais nada menos que o famoso doutor Eggman que sumira por vários anos, desde o acontecimento com as esmeraldas Yin e Yang, onde ele tentou usar a Maria e Shadow para conseguir poder suficiente para começar seu império Eggman. – Eles não estão no planeta Tails, pode desistir de procurar com seu aparelho.

- Eggman? Pensamos que você tinha morrido. – disse Cosmo surpresa apertando com um pouco mais de força sua pequena filha que fazia uma cara de choro e começava a ter os olhos marejados. Tails rapidamente se levantou da cadeira que estava sentado e se colocou na frente das garotas se preparando para qualquer tipo de batalha que tivesse que enfrentar.

- Calma, não vim aqui pelas esmeraldas caos, muito menos para machucar vocês. – falou Eggman em um tom calmo se aproximando deles lentamente e mirando um ponto morto do lugar, em sua mão se encontrava um pequeno objeto que Tails conseguiu identificar como um pendrive, o que o fez relaxar um pouco, mas não deixou de ficar alerta. – Vim aqui para mostrar a vocês o que aconteceu depois do terremoto. Já faz algum tempo que estou pesquisando outro tipo de força, uma bem mais forte que as esmeraldas caos.

- Mais forte que as esmeraldas caos? Mas isso é impossível, elas usam o poder do caos que tem no coração das pessoas, não tem como uma força ser mais forte que essa! – exclamou Tails um pouco surpreso. Nunca lhe ocorreu que pudesse ter um poder ainda maior do que conheciam e que seus amigos, Sonic, Shadow, Silver e Maria poderiam usar.

- Eu pensava a mesma coisa até descobrir isso. – Eggman colocou o pendrive no computador de Tails mostrando um arquivo que pareciam fotos de documentos bem antigos, com letras estranhas e que ninguém ali podia ler. – Tirei essas fotos em um templo escondido dos Equidnas. Depois de muito tempo traduzindo os textos, descobri que a muito tempo eles encontraram sete novas esmeraldas, esmeraldas bem mais antigas que as esmeraldas caos e que podiam perambular pelo tempo e pelo espaço. Sua força era tão grande que qualquer um que a tocasse virava cinzas.

Em uma parte do texto havia uma espécie de desenho do lado, um desenho de sete esmeraldas das cores azul marinho, vermelho vinho, prata, verde-água, dourado, roxo safira e verde musgo. Elas eram iguais as esmeraldas caos, só que com cores diferentes. Havia outro desenho perto desse e nele mostrava algumas pessoas peto das esmeraldas que brilhavam intensamente, sendo que algumas pareciam virar pó.

- Eles a denominaram de esmeraldas do Espaço-tempo e muitos ansiavam seu poder, mas apenas um poderia controlá-las. De tempos em tempos essas esmeraldas escolhiam um ser com muita força para poder controlá-las e protegê-las. – continuou Eggman muito concentrado no que falava e fazia. – Esse escolhido variava de mundo e as esmeraldas viajavam pelas dimensões para procurá-lo. Alguns Equidnas afirmavam que puderam ver alguns mundos enquanto vigiavam as esmeraldas. Eles diziam que um deles era um mundo sombrio onde um soberano das travas controlava as sombras e devastava qualquer um em seu planeta com forças que ninguém poderia imaginar. Eles temiam que ele pudesse conseguir o poder das esmeraldas e assim viajar pelos mundos conquistando cada um. E acho que isso eles tem razão.

Eggman clicou em outro documento fazendo com que um vídeo aparecesse para os quatro. Ao parecer um de seus robôs estava no lugar onde os desaparecidos estavam depois do terremoto e filmou tudo o que tinha acontecido. Cada vez que um era puxado para dentro dos estranhos buracos Cosmo e Cream soltavam um exclamação de pavor sentindo os olhos se umedecerem por ver seus amigos desaparecendo um a um. Quando chegou a vez de Maria e Shadow, os três adultos arregalaram os olhos ao verem o poder que Yin tinha liberado, acabando com cada mão que tentava apanhá-los, mas os únicos que tinham sobrado era Racer, Yin, Mitsuki e Ramon, os outros foram sugados por aquelas criaturas negras. Pouco tempo depois aquelas estranhas esmeraldas apareceram e Yin começou a agir de uma maneira estranha, indo na direção daquelas estranhas esmeraldas. Racer a impediu e pareceram discutir, quando de repente um vórtice apareceu das esmeraldas sugando os quatro.

- Aquelas mãos negras não são desse mundo e por algum motivo conseguiram atravessar o espaço tempo e vir até aqui. E não é só isso elas não tinham a intenção de pegar aqueles que elas pegaram. Elas queriam a ouriça negra. – disse Eggman com um expressão seria se afastando um pouco do computador e mirando aqueles que estavam na sala.

- Yin? Mas por que ela? – perguntou Tails erguendo uma sobrancelha em sinal de confusão. O garoto não entendia por que exatamente a garota, o que ela poderia oferecer para eles?

- Também fiquei confuso nessa parte, mas logo me dei conta de algo. Quando aquela pequena ia nascer ocorreu um problema não é? – Tails assentiu. Ele mesmo tinha feito um exame em Maria para ver o que estava acontecendo um mês antes da garota nascer. Ao parecer alguma coisa no sangue da garota não permitia que ela nascesse sem que ela ou Maria morressem na hora do parto. Shadow ficou desesperado no dia, mas acabou que tudo deu certo, mesmo que ele não saiba exatamente como. – Pois isso ocorreu porque a garota tinha muita energia e estava drenando ainda mais de Maria fazendo com que uma dependesse da outra para sobreviver, e quando ocorresse o parto uma das duas morressem, mas as esmeraldas escolheram a pequena e não podiam deixar ela morrer ou ficar má. Por isso salvaram as duas.

- Esta dizendo que Yin é a única que pode controlar o poder daquelas esmeraldas estranhas? – perguntou Cosmo sem acreditar muito no que Eggman havia dito.

- Isso explicaria por que ela ágil de maneira tão estranha perto das esmeraldas. Sem falar que a venho observando a algum tempo para ter certeza de minhas suspeitas e percebi que todas as noites de uns meses para cá ela vem tendo sonhos estranhos acordando todas as noites com medo. – falou Eggman voltando a mirar um ponto morto do lugar. – Eu acho que eram as esmeraldas mostrando o que aconteceria no futuro.

- Elas podem fazer isso? – perguntou Cream surpresa.

- Elas controlam o tempo, sabem o que acontece em cada lugar de cada dimensão e a qualquer momento. – respondeu Eggman. – Não sei onde estão Sonic e os outros, mas sei onde os quatro últimos foram parar. Só não sei se poderemos ir até lá.

- E onde eles estão? – perguntou Tails quase com desespero.

- Em um mundo chamado Death Desert.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Depois de passarem por aqueles corredores secretos mais uma vez chegaram a uma espécie de biblioteca onde enormes estantes todas cheias de livros de varias cores e tamanhos. As paredes eram de uma cor creme um pouco escuras enquanto o chão era de madeira rústica, apesar de não saber onde eles teriam arrumado madeira para fazer esse tipo de coisas. As estantes eram feitas do mesmo material que o chão, e pela enormes extensão da biblioteca podia se ver aparelhos astronômicos, matemáticos, físicos, entre outras coisas que a encantaram. Como bem em cima de sua cabeça tinha um enorme planetário mostrando os planetas daquela dimensão com um enorme sol no centro de uma cor meio avermelhada com pequenos detalhes roxos. Tinha também um telescópio um pouco grande apontado para uma enorme janela direto para aquele céu azul que tinha nesse mundo. Tinha maquetes dos corpos dos seres que viviam ali e ainda por cima mapas e mais mapas daquela enorme região, mostrando que tudo não passava de um enorme deserto com pequenas faixas de vegetação que deveriam ser oásis.

- E por que não posso tirar meus amigos de lá ainda? – perguntou ainda olhando a sua volta, impressionada com o tanto de coisa que tinha no lugar. Igual sua mãe, tinha cede de conhecimento e adorava pegar um livro para ler e saber como as coisas funcionavam. Sua vontade era de começar agora, mas ainda tinha que ter certeza que esses dois que supostamente a ajudaram não fariam nada contra ela.

- Porque eles ainda são o motivo da conversa e se tirarmos eles de lá vão suspeitar que alguém os ajudou e provavelmente revistaram todo o lugar. – respondeu a criatura macho que descobrira a pouco tempo ter o nome de Grimore. – E não podemos deixar que o povo sofra por um erro nosso. Temos que deixar o interesse pelos seus amigos diminuírem para assim podermos tirá-los de lá.

- Desculpe, mas não temos tanto tempo. – falou Yin pegando um dos livros das farias estantes e dando umas folheadas. Se tivesse uma esmeralda caos podia utilizá-la para um controle do caos e ir salvar seus amigos.

- Não toque nisso! – gritou aquela criatura tirando de suas mãos o livro. O mirou com um pouco de raiva vendo como ele o fechava com cuidado e colocava de volta no lugar. – Esses livros são uma raridade, custei a achá-los e organizá-los então nem ouse colocar qualquer uma de suas patas nessas preciosidades.

Quando ele se virou para encará-la Yin já não estava mais lá e sim em outra estante a alguns metros de onde estava, pegando alguns livros da mesma. Grimore ficou furioso ao perceber que tinha sido completamente ignorado, já ia na direção da garota para dar-lhe mais uma bronca quando de repente alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro o mantendo no lugar.

- Deixa, ela não parece uma selvagem como todos dizem. – falou com delicadeza mirando Yin com um pouco de ternura. A ouriça já tinha uns três livros em um braço e mesmo assim olhava outros, escolhendo quais leria e quais não. Apesar dessa atitude seria e desconfiada a garota ainda parecia uma criatura dócil e delicada, de certo modo igual a eles.

- Mas Tayka... – disse ele tentando reclamar, mas ela apenas o mirou de maneira reprovativa. Um olhar reluzente e poderoso que o intimidava ao igual a muitos que antes a viram daquela maneiras seria e reprovativa. Suspirou derrotado, cedendo a aqueles olhos violetas tão peculiares e potentes.

- Sem falar que ela não ia te ouvir mesmo. – disse ela voltando a ver a ouriça que parecia ter acabado de escolher os livros que leria. De repente ela desapareceu em um fleche azul que passou por eles em alta velocidade e logo reaparecendo sentada em uma cadeira das varias mesas que tinham espalhadas pelo lugar. Ela já tinha um livro aberto a sua frente e o lia em uma velocidade incrível enquanto os outros estavam delicadamente enfileirados a seu lado os livros que havia pegado e que ela provavelmente leria. Tayka se aproximou da ouriça com delicadeza e a observou ler, passando pagina por pagina com suma rapidez, mas ao mesmo tempo com um cuidado incrível. – Gosta de ler?

Yin tirou os olhos do livro por um instante e analisou a criatura a seu lado por alguns instantes. Ela parecia ser gentil, usava um delicado vestido verde que se destacava com sua pele marrom clara, seus olhos violetas cintilavam com a luz de uma maneira que parecia mais uma rainha. Sua pose era singela, mas se notava um leve toque de nobreza nele.

- Muito. Diferente do Racer acho os livros muito interessantes, meu pai diz que puxei isso da minha mãe. – disse com um leve tom de nostalgia e ao mesmo tempo tristeza. Sentia falta de seus pais e queria muito encontrá-los, realmente precisava encontrá-los. – Ramon também gosta, apesar de não ler tanto quanto eu.

- E como tem toda essa velocidade. – perguntou Tayka curiosa se sentando do lado da ouriça e a mirando com empolgação. Grimore suspirou, Tayka era muito inocente e curiosa, não sabia que aquela ouriça poderia ser um perigo.

- Isso é de nascença. Meus pais são muito rápidos então isso vem da genética. – disse a garota dando de ombros sem muita importância.

- E quem são seus pais? Vocês não são daqui, são? – perguntou a garota curiosa enquanto Grimore se sentava também. Como um pesquisador sua curiosidade também era grande e por isso estava mais do que interessado na historia da ouriça.

- Não, não somos daqui. Na verdade, nem sabemos como viemos parar aqui. – disse Yin um pouco distraída. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado em seu mundo desde que isso aconteceu, mas sentia que já haviam se passado séculos desde que perdera seus pais. – Tinha saído de casa para me encontrar com meus amigos como costumava fazer todos os dias, era sempre a mesma coisa, mas de repente aconteceu um terremoto e algumas coisas estranhas começaram a aparecer. Nossos pais tentaram nos ajudar, mas eles acabaram sendo levados por aqueles braços estranhos. Fiquei com tanta raiva que acabei usando muito do meu poder, pensamos que depois daquilo tudo tinha acabado, mas apareceram umas esmeraldas estranhas e senti como minha mente ficava em branco. Logo depois tudo o que me lembro é estar aqui, sem saber onde estavam meus pais e meus amigos.

Tudo ficou em silencio depois daquilo. Yin perdeu a vontade de ler e apenas ficava mirando distraidamente o livro que tinha a sua frente. Tayka se sentia triste pela garota, sabia como era perder os pais e não desejava isso para ninguém. Grimore ficou pensativo, aquela ouriça estranha tinha dito esmeraldas, poderiam ser...

De repente ele se levantou e se afastou das duas, deixando ambas muito confusas. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, remexendo em varias e varias coisas parecendo procurar uma em especial. Depois de alguns minutos ele soltou um sonoro "AHA" e voltou para o lugar onde as garotas estavam carregando em suas mãos um contêiner de vidro pequeno, seu formato era oval e parecia estar pela metade já que tinha um pequeno pedaço de madeira circular em baixo que tampava a borda aberta. Dentro disso tinha uma esmeralda dourada de um brilho reluzente metálico.

- Era disso que você estava falando? – perguntou Grimore mostrando a esmeralda. Yin praticamente saltou da cadeira ao ver aquele objeto brilhante. Era um daquelas esmeraldas! Como elas se chamavam mesmo? Tinha uma ligeira impressão de que conhecia o nome dela, mas qual...

- Esmeralda do Espaço-tempo. – falou sem nem ao menos se dar conta. Podia sentir o poder que ela emanava e isso começava a lhe atrair, como acontecia em seus sonhos. Segurou com força a barra da mesa enquanto mirava sem parar a esmeralda. – Como conseguiram uma dessas?

- Apareceu em nossas terras um pouco antes de vocês aparecerem. – disse Grimore dando de ombros, mesmo que aquela pedra lhe interessasse. – Todos os soldados que tentavam tocá-la eram pulverizados, por isso foi colocada nisso, para que assim pudéssemos manter a todos em segurança.

Yin já quase não ouvia o falatório de Grimore, sua atenção estava completamente voltada para aquela esmeralda. Queria tocá-la, seu poder a atraia de alguma forma e queria saber como. De repente aquela esmeralda começou a brilhar fortemente segando a todos os que estavam naquela sala. Quando Yin voltou a abrir os olhos já não estava mais naquela biblioteca enorme, estava em um lugar completamente branco e reluzente.

- É bom falar com você. – disse uma voz muito parecida com a dela e logo apareceu uma ouriça dourada, do mesmo tamanho que Yin, os olhos também dourados e vestindo a mesma coisa que a ouriça negra. Ela tinha um sorriso doce que tranqüilizava um pouco a garota, apesar de que estava mais confusa do que nunca. – Quem diria que seria a primeira das minhas irmãs a falar com você.

- Quem é você e por que se parece tanto comigo? – perguntou um pouco assustada mirando a garota de cima a baixo tentando achar pelo menos uma diferença, mas não havia nada que pudesse diferenciar além da cor.

- Eu sou uma das esmeraldas do espaço-tempo e posso tomar a forma de minha escolhida assim como minhas irmãs. – falou a garota com um sorriso no rosto e se aproximando lentamente da garota. – Estivemos te esperando por muito tempo e agora finalmente é a hora de você receber o poder que temos a lhe dar.

- Poder? O que esta acontecendo? Como assim eu sou a escolhida de vocês? – perguntou Yin com a mente quase em curto. Seria esse o motivo pelo qual ela estava tendo sonhos tão estranhos? O que realmente aquelas esmeraldas queriam com ela?

- Você foi escolhida por nós para ser nossa guardiã e dona de nosso poder. – disse a garota em um tom doce e delicado ficando bem próxima de Yin. – Você foi escolhida pelo seu vasto poder e capacidade de diferenciar o mal do bem. Já a observávamos a muito tempo, mas precisávamos que você desenvolvesse mais suas habilidades para que assim pudesse nos controlar sem riscos.

A garota colocou delicadamente uma mão no rosto de Yin, fazendo com que a mesma fechasse os olhos e que imagens passassem por sua mente, como se fosse uma lembrança, mas não dela.

_- Por favor, Maria. Você tem que agüentar. – pedia um ouriço negro segurando fortemente a mão de uma ouriça loira que parecia estar sentindo muita dor. Ela estava deitada em uma cama branca com um lençol fino e também branco por cima. Seu ventre estava muito grande e parecia ser lá o motivo da dor, deixando aquela ouriça fraca e cansada. – Sabe que não vou poder cuidar dela sozinho._

_- Sei que consegue Shadow. – disse a ouriça com a respiração agitada e o mirando com carinho. Podia se ver o suor que escorria por seu rosto, molhando os cabelos loiros que grudavam em seu rosto levemente. Ela levou a mão até o rosto do ouriço negro e sorriu com doçura para ele, enquanto acariciava seu rosto com delicadeza. – Pode me prometer que minha pequena vai ficar viva?_

_- Maria... – o ouriço já ia falar alguma coisa quando viu como lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto da ouriça, mesmo que ela ainda tenha um sorriso carinhoso no rosto._

_- Por favor, eu quero que ela viva. Quero que minha filhinha viva. – ela suplicava entre prantos, seu corpo tremia ligeiramente por causa dos soluços e parecia ficar ainda mais fraca. O ouriço negro limpou as lagrimas dela enquanto tentava impedir que as suas próprias também escorressem._

_- Eu prometo Maria. Prometo que ela vai ficar viva e você vai poder vê-la. – disse enquanto uma ligeira lagrima escapava de seus olhos e os dois se abraçavam com forte. Encima dos dois, sete esmeraldas viam tudo e sabiam o que deveriam fazer para que nenhuma tragédia ocorresse._

_Elas então começaram a girar rapidamente formando um circulo de luz, desse circulo começou a desprender uma ligeira energia que foi direto para a ouriça loira que começara a se sentir mais relaxada com aquela força lhe tocando. A pequena dentro de se também relaxava parecia ter toda a energia que precisava._

_- Esta na hora. – disse o medico entrando no quarto e fazendo os dois se separarem. A ouriça foi levada para outra sala enquanto o ouriço ficava com os outros na sala de espera. Ele estava muito nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro sem parar enquanto os minutos se passavam como se fosse um eternidade._

_Todos ali estavam preocupados com o estado da amiga, sabiam que ela corria perigo e que talvez poderia não sobreviver. A tensão crescia enquanto o tempo passava até que finalmente pode se ouvir um pequeno choro de bebê que fez a todos olharem para porta onde tudo havia acontecido. De repente essa porta se abriu e por ela saiu Cosmo, que tinha sido a enfermeira no parto, ela carregava uma pequena manta um pouco cheia parecendo ter algo enrolado nela._

_- Parabéns. É uma garota saudável. – disse Cosmo entregando a pequena manta para Shadow. Um pouco desajeitado ele carregou a manta vendo que enrolada dentro dela estava um pequena ouriça negra dormindo pacificamente. Ela lentamente abriu os olhos mostrando aquela mistura tão peculiar entre azul e vermelho que reluziam de uma maneira inocente e encantadora. Ela mirou a Shadow com atenção e logo um doce sorriso apareceu em seu pequeno rostinho, dando passagem a uma gostosa risada de bebê que encheu o cômodo de alegria, suas mãozinhas se esticaram na direção do rosto do ouriço._

_Ele não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam, toda aquela inocência e graciosidade em um pequeno ser era uma coisa que nem ele podia suportar. Deixou escapar o maior sorriso que podia ter dado em anos enquanto levava uma mão até a pequena, que segurou com suas pequenas mãozinhas e apertava com um pouco de força sempre rindo. O ouriço negro estava mais que feliz e todos se aproximavam para ver a pequena, mas logo uma coisa veio a mente do ouriço que deixou de sorrir no mesmo instante._

_- E Maira? Ela esta... – não conseguia completar a frase. Tinha medo do que poderia ter acontecido com a ouriça, mas ao ver o leve sorriso de Cosmo seu corpo se tranqüilizou e sabia que agora já não tinha mais nada com que se preocupar._

_- Ela ainda não a viu. Acho que já deve estar acordada. – Shadow seguiu Cosmo até o quarto em que Maria estava. Ao abrir a porta se encontrou com a mesma deitada em uma cama branca, com um fino lençol por cima de seu corpo. Ela parecia estar dormindo, com o rosto pacifico e tranqüilo. Cosmo deixou eles sozinhos, fechando a porta do quarto logo que saiu, enquanto isso Shadow se aproximou da cama onde a ouriça loira estava deitada e se sentou em uma cadeira que tinha perto da mesma._

_Pouco a pouco a ouriça loira ia abrindo os olhos e logo que terminou de fazê-lo se virou para o lado que o ouriço negro estava, sendo que o mesmo tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Delicadamente ele entregou a pequena em seus braços para Maria que a segurou com ansiedade, mirando o pequeno rosto cheio de alegria da pequena que ainda mexia inquieta com suas mãos que delicadamente tocou o rosto da ouriça loira que sorriu maternalmente para a pequena e a balançou lentamente, a deixando em um ritmo lento que fez a pequena lentamente voltar a dormir._

_- Como vamos chamá-la? – perguntou a ouriça loira ainda balançando delicadamente a pequena que dormia com um grande sorriso no rosto nos braços da mãe que não deixava de mirá-la._

_- Que tal Yin? – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto observando seus dois maiores tesouros._

_- Yin? Gostei, é um bonito nome. – com delicadeza levou uma mão até o rosto da pequena e o acariciou com cuidado fazendo a mesma se movendo com lentidão em seus braços para ficar em uma posição ainda mais confortável. – Esse vai ser seu nome, minha pequena Yin._

_Os dois ouriços adultos sorriram com carinho para a pequena que dormia pacificamente, apenas começando sua historia de vida._

Abriu os olhos rapidamente enquanto sua respiração estava mais que agitada. Acabara de ver o momento em que nascera e nunca imaginara que fosse tão... Comovente. Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas ao se lembrar de seus pais. Sua mãe tinha sentido tanta dor por sua causa naquela hora, mas mesmo assim queria que ela vivesse e seu pai... Seu pai não queria perder nenhuma das duas. Mas o que mais a impressionou foi outra coisa.

- Nunca vi meu pai sorrir daquela maneira. – sussurrou ainda em choque olhando pequeno o chão branco. – Não sabia que ele tinha ficado tão feliz em me ver nascer. Os dois ficaram... Mas por que vocês precisaram ajudá-la?

- Seu poder era mais além do que ela poderia suportar, por isso tivemos que entregar um pouco de energia para que assim ela pudesse se manter viva depois do parto. – respondeu a esmeralda se afastando um pouco da garota, sem ter mais aquele sorriso no rosto. – Não podíamos permitir que você morresse ou que ela morresse. Precisávamos de você e para isso você não podia ter mais forte a índole negra de seu pai.

- Meu pai não é mal. – disse um pouco furiosa. Odiava quando as pessoas reviviam o passado negro de seu pai e mesmo sabendo que ele não fora nenhum santo no passado sabia que ele não era mal, sabia que naquela época ele estava confuso e que fora usado varias vezes pensando que estava fazendo o certo. – Ele não tem culpa pelo o que ele fez no passado.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim ele tem um poder negro dentro dele e isso também foi passado a você. – voltou a responder a esmeralda a mirando com seriedade. – Continuaremos a explicar para você quando conseguir recuperar minhas irmãs, mas agora tenho que ir. – de repente tudo começou a se desmanchar e parecia que a esmeralda se afastava lentamente de onde estava sem nem mesmo mover um músculo. – Ah! Para encontrar seus pais você primeiro terá que nos achar e assim ser forte o bastante para derrotar aquele que os capturou.

- Você sabe onde eles estão? – gritou começando a correr na direção daquela esmeralda, mas parecia que apenas se afastava ainda mais rápido. Tentou ser mais rápida, mas as coisas apenas pioravam quando aumentava sua velocidade. – Me responde! Onde eles estão? Quem está com eles? Diga-me!

Mas a esmeralda nada respondia e logo tudo ficou escuro e já não se encontrava mais naquele estranho lugar. Podia ouvir como alguém a chamava, uma voz ligeiramente familiar, mas que não conseguia saber de quem era. Pouco a pouco sua mente foi voltando a realidade e logo estava de volta a aquela enorme biblioteca onde tudo havia acontecido. Grimore parecia estar desesperado enquanto Tayka se encontrava um pouco assustada.

- Droga, eles já devem estar vindo! Se escondam rápido! – exclamou enquanto entregava o contêiner com a esmeralda para Yin e as empurrava para um armário bem grande que tinha ali perto com apenas algumas roupas antigas e velhas. As garotas ficaram um pouco apertadas, mas não tiveram nem tempo para reclamar já que logo a porta da biblioteca se abriu e dela entraram vários soldados armados com espadas e lanças bem afiadas. – Posso ajudar em algo?

- Tivemos informações que um brilho estranho veio dessa área, alguns acham que é a invasora que fugiu. – disse o guarda da frente que mirava todos os lados enquanto seus homens se dispersavam para olharem todos os cantos da biblioteca. Grimore pareceu incomodo, aquela biblioteca era tudo para ele e não queria que aqueles brutos destruíssem seu tesouro. – Sabe de alguma coisa Grimore?

- Se eu soubesse já teria informado ao rei. – respondeu ele aparentemente tranqüilo. De uma coisa Yin tinha que admitir, aquela criatura sim sabia mentir. Não via nenhum rastro de insegurança ou nervosismo nele, apesar dela conseguir ouvir uma ligeira hesitação na voz, mas era tão imperceptível que apostaria que só ela poderia identificar.

- Pois acho que seria bom mesmo. Sabe muito bem o que fazemos com os traidores do rei. – falou o guarda dando as costas para Grimore e começando a sair, mas ao passar pela pilha de livros que Yin havia deixado sobre a mesa ele bateu fortemente a mão na mesma fazendo todos os livros caírem no chão. O guarda saiu rindo do lugar enquanto Grimore rangia os dentes.

As duas garotas saíram do armário quando perceberam que todos os guardas já tinham ido embora. Yin colocou aquele contêiner na mesa e pegou os livros, colocando-os de volta em seus lugares em uma velocidade impressionante, agradecendo mentalmente ter uma memória fotográfica para saber onde cada um ficava. Olhou para onde Tayka e Grimore conversavam e percebeu que o ultimo parecia muito irritado movendo inquieto no lugar enquanto ela tentava acalmá-lo. De certo modo essa cena lhe lembrou dela mesma e de Racer discutindo só que invertendo os papeis. Ela gritando furiosa e ele calmo tentando fazê-la relaxar.

Uma enorme nostalgia a envolver. Racer era igual ao pai em vários aspectos, tinha o jeito super protetor do mesmo, o espírito livre e aventureiro, como levava tudo na brincadeira, adorava viajar para todos os cantos do globo e ainda por cima a mesma paixão pela velocidade. Era até engraçado como eles se pareciam com seus pais, Ramon sempre discutia com Racer, como Sonic discutia quase sempre com Knuckles, mas a diferença do pai Ramon era sedutor como a mãe, apesar de não saber disso, era ágil e sagas, sabendo agir mais do que por impulso. E uma coisa que não podia se esquecer nunca, ele era doido por jóias, sabia identificar uma falca e uma verdadeira a quilômetros de distancia. Mitsuki era mais parecida com sua mãe, era seria e calculadora, apesar de ainda ter sua alegria e animação como o pai. Era ingênua isso não tinha o que discutir, mas sua inteligência era muito e tinha uma agilidade que chegava a ser inacreditável. Ela era na verdade uma mistura bem forte de seus pais e era um membro bem potente do grupo.

Quando viu seus amigos capturados, Racer desmaiado quase beirando a morte, Ramon inconsciente com a cabeça sangrando e Mitsuki praticamente desesperada e machucada sentiu como seu mundo desmoronava. Nunca os vira tão indefesos como aquela vez, principalmente a Racer que era sempre o mais forte e determinado do grupo.

Balançou a cabeça fortemente tentando tirar esses pensamentos de sua mente e logo voltou a ver a esmeralda. Lembrou da conversa que teve com a mesma e se ela estivesse mesmo falando a verdade se tivesse o poder delas poderia salvar seus pais e seus amigos. Com delicadeza e cuidado tirou aquele vidro que a rodeava e deixou completamente exposta a esmerada. Com cuidado levou uma mão até a esmeralda lembrando o que Grimore havia dito: Todos os guardas que tentaram tocá-la foram incinerados. Respirou fundo tomando coragem e pegou na esmeralda sentindo um forte poder correr por suas veias.

Por alguns instantes seus olhos se tornaram dourados e em sua cabeça passaram varias imagens de mundos diferentes e intrigantes. Logo que acabou a esmeralda pareceu se desvanecer em uma poeira brilhante dourada indo na direção de seu rosto. Ela começou a se concentrar em sua testa se acumulando e desaparecendo lentamente. Quando finalmente terminou levou uma mão a testa sentindo uma pequena elevação em uma parte de sua testa bem perto das raízes dos cabelos, sorte que a franja tampava aquela pequena saliência.

- Não vou mais permitir que isso aconteça! Vou falar com ele agora! – gritou Grimore de repente assustando a garota que colocou o vidro de volta no lugar e se colocando na frente dele para não notarem a ausência da jóia. Ele saiu tão rápido da biblioteca que nem percebeu que Yin parecia mais nervosa do que séria, seus pensamentos estavam muito concentrados no que iria fazer no momento.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Yin apontando para porta enquanto mirava Tayka com confusão. Ela mirava a porta com um semblante triste para logo suspirar com um pouco de pesar.

- Já faz um tempo que os guardas vem aqui e quase destroem essa biblioteca, e isso é muito importante para ele. Grimore é um pesquisador com sede de conhecimento por isso passa a maior parte do tempo aqui lendo esses livros até cansar. – disse um pouco deprimida. – Esse é o seu tesouro.

- E o que esta acontecendo nesse mundo para tudo estar desse jeito princesa? – perguntou Yin cruzando os braços e mirando seriamente a garota que voltou a olhar para ela com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Ela começou a balbuciar algumas coisas sem sentido e Yin se aproximou. – Seu jeito de nobreza mostra exatamente o que você é, sem falar que agora tenho um pouco de conhecimento sobre seu mundo já que o primeiro livro que li era de historia. Agora me conte como isso tudo aconteceu.

A garota suspirou e tomou fôlego. Hora de contar toda a verdade.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores daquele castelo que desde pequeno foi criado, na verdade estava quase correndo. Não podia acreditar que seu melhor amigo estava permitindo que tudo isso acontecesse, tinha alguma coisa errada, ele não era assim, nunca foi e nunca deveria ser. Ainda se lembrava de quando eram apenas crianças correndo pelos enormes corredores do castelo, ele dizendo que seria o melhor rei de todos enquanto se contentava em ser sua sombra, apenas um pesquisador.

Estava chagando perto daquelas enormes portadas douradas, já ia abri-las para se encontrar com o rei de Death Desert quando de repente ouviu vozes. Afastou suas mãos da porta e se aproximou da mesma para assim ouvir melhor o que as pessoas conversavam lá dentro.

- Sinto muito meu senhor, mas ainda não encontramos a fugitiva. Mas aposto que se mostrarmos a ela seus amigos ela vai aparecer tenho certeza. – falou uma voz que reconheceu sendo a do primeiro ministro e braço direito do rei. Seu nome era Mordaz, não era um cara muito amistoso que digamos. Sua pelagem, diferente da do povo desse mundo, era negra como a noite e seus olhos tão negros quanto. Ele era velho, um dos mais velhos do castelo e apesar de sua aparência de sábio parecia guardar algum mistério dentro de si. Grimore desde pequeno não gostava dele, se sentia incomodo perto daqueles olhos negros. Não houve resposta a seu comentário apenas passos caminhando pelo enorme quarto do rei. – Senhor? Algum problema?

- Acha mesmo que isso é certo Mordaz? – perguntou uma voz potente e jovial que reconheceu sendo a de seu melhor amigo e rei de todo esse mundo. Calegue sempre fora um dos rapazes mais bonitos que tinha no castelo e apesar de ter tanta nobreza ele ainda era um garoto humilde a amigável, igual a sua irmã. Sempre foram amigos e o conhecia melhor que ninguém e era o mais confuso por tudo isso que estava acontecendo, já que sabia que seu amigo não era capaz de fazer tudo o que estava acontecendo. E agora tinha quase certeza que não era ele que estava fazendo tudo, já que em sua voz se mostrava uma confusão enorme. – Tem certeza que essas criaturas são invasores perigosos? Pois não parecia quando os vi.

- Mas o que isso senhor. Você viu a força daquela jóia que apareceu aqui, eles vieram logo depois eles apareceram. Claro que são perigosos como ela. – disse Mordaz parecendo estar na defensiva. Isso confundiu Grimore, afinal porque ele estaria na defensiva? O que ele estaria escondendo? – Também ouviu os relatos de nossos soldados. A fugitiva praticamente eliminou a todo um esquadrão.

- Ela não os eliminou, só os deixou fora de combate e isso porque a ameaçamos. Eu teria feito a mesma coisa. – disse Calegue parecendo um pouco irritado. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Grimore, sabia que seu amigo era esperto e que logo notaria isso que ele também percebeu. – Acho que estamos sendo rudes de mais com eles. Grimore diz que devemos pesquisar as coisas antes de agir, que devemos saber mais sobre eles antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Não conseguia acreditar que Calegue estava se baseando nele, sempre fora ele que se baseava em seu amigo, sempre quis ser forte igual a ele e ao mesmo tempo determinado e carinhos. Ouvir aquelas palavras lhe transmitia um sentimento inexplicável como se um grande orgulho de si mesmo o dominasse com força.

- Que isso meu senhor, ele é apenas um pesquisador, o que poderia saber? – comentou Mordaz fazendo seu sangue ferver e aquele orgulho se esfumar completamente. Novamente aquela insegurança. Realmente, do que poderia saber? Era um zero a esquerda.

- Não fale assim dele! – gritou Calegue parecendo estar furioso. Seu corpo ficou tenso ao ouvir aquelas fortes palavras e sabia que Mordaz tinha ficado do mesmo jeito. – Grimore é mais sábio que qualquer ancião que tenha aqui nesse castelo! Diferente de nós ele não vê esse deserto como uma maldição ou um labirinto de perigos, ele vê isso tudo como uma caixinha de conhecimentos e eu o admiro por isso! A visão dele desse mundo é o que todos deveríamos ter para aceitarmos o lugar onde nascemos e termos orgulho de nossa pátria!

Um silêncio profundo tomou conta do lugar e um sorriso tomou conta dos lábios de Grimore. Nunca pensara que ouviria essas palavras de seu amigo e o agradecia mentalmente a ele por isso. Ele realmente era um grande amigo e nunca se arrependeria de ter confiado nele desde sempre.

- Liberte os prisioneiros. – falou Calegue de repente fazendo os dois que estavam ouvindo se surpreender. – Quero vê-los e falar com eles. Vou descobrir da onde vieram e se realmente são uma ameaça.

- Mas senhor... – tentou reclamar Mordaz, mas Calegue o interrompeu com brutalidade, como se fosse um verdadeiro rei a anos.

- É uma ordem Mordaz! – gritou fazendo uma forte tensão pairar no lugar. De repente uma risada foi ouvida, uma risada maléfica que passou calafrios por todo o corpo de Grimore que já pressentia algo muito ruim.

- Eu realmente não queria ter que chegar a esse ponto majestade. – começou a dizer Mordaz enquanto Calegue soltava uma exclamação de surpresa. – Mas você não me deixa escolha. Tentei fazer com que isso fosse o mais leve possível e você agora me vem com essa de querer falar com os prisioneiros? Sinto muito senhor, mas isso será impossível.

- O que esta fazendo Mordaz? – gritou Calegue um pouco assustado e preocupado. Grimore não pode evitar espiar por uma pequena brecha da porta vendo como seu amigo era segurado com força por uma coisa negra, parecendo um enorme mostro de sombras, com mãos enormes cheias de garras, as penas finas e alongadas, o corpo robusto, mas com os braços finos e a cabeça enorme com dentes pontiagudos e perigosos que roçavam levemente a cabeça de Calegue. – O que são essas coisas?

- São criaturas de outra dimensão que chegaram em nosso mundo algum tempo atrás. – falou Mordaz com um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto caminhava até Calegue, tirando de uma cinta escondida em sua longa capa negra uma espada de lamina prateada e cabo negro. Ele roçou a lamina no pescoço de Calegue fazendo um pequeno corte, mostrando o quanto afiada estava. – Eles me disseram que se eu os ajudasse deixariam que eu dominasse esse mundo. Incrível isso não? Nunca mais o braço direito dos reis e rainhas desse maldito reino, finalmente terei o poder em minhas mãos!

- Você traiu a seu próprio povo por poder? – esbravejou Calegue se contorcendo um pouco nos braços daquela criatura negra que grunhiu desaprovativamente.

- Se eu fosse você não fazia isso. Essas criaturas são sanguinárias, sem um pingo de dó e piedade no corpo. – disse Mordaz com um sorriso malévolo no rosto. – Continuando a historia, elas queriam que eu achasse uma esmeralda especial, uma jóia que tinha o poder de viajar no tempo e no espaço, mas quando a encontrei não podia encostar nela. Foi quando eles me disseram que apenas uma pessoa era capaz disso e que ela provavelmente chegaria a pouco tempo. Quando chegou tive que convencer você e a todos que ela e seus amigos eram perigosos e que deviam ser presos pelo bem do povo. Mas que azar, ela escapou dos inúteis guardas.

- A fugitiva? – perguntou Calegue surpreso. Grimore agora entendia tudo, por isso a esmeralda tinha reagido daquela maneira quando a mostrou para Yin, ela era a escolhida delas. E pensar que tudo o que a garota queria era rever seus pais...

- Ela tem o poder maior que qualquer ser de qualquer mundo, mas ela nem sabe disso ainda. – falou Mordaz. Grimore começou a se afastar da porta, tinha que voltar para a biblioteca e avisar as duas que as coisas estavam muito arriscadas e era hora de agir. Mas antes que pudesse começar a correr uma mão negra segurou seu tornozelo o derrubando no chão e o arrastando para dentro do quarto. – Ao parecer temos mais um convidado.

- Grimore? – ele fora preso por outras dessas criaturas do lado de seu amigo e agora mal podia se mover. Ótimo, agora não poderia fazer nada para ajudar as garotas e estava em maus lençóis igual a seu amigo.

- Sabia que você estava envolvido nisso. – comentou Mordaz sorrindo maliciosamente e dirigindo sua espada para o pescoço de Grimore que ergueu a cabeça, temeroso. – Agora me diga onde ela esta antes que acabe com essa sua miserável vida.

- Deixe-o ir! Ele não tem nada haver com isso! – gritou Calegue temendo pelo amigo. Não queria perdê-lo como perdeu sua irmã, isso seria seu fim.

- Me diga onde esta aquela ouriça antes que mate seu amigo. – disse Mordaz voltando a espada para o pescoço de Calegue fazendo Grimore se desesperar. Tinha que salvar seu amigo, mas também não podia trair as garotas. O que faria? Tinha que pensar rápido antes que algo de muito grave acontecesse. – Diga logo!

Ele apertou ainda mais a espada contra o pescoço de Calegue fazendo o mesmo soltar uma exclamação de dor. Grimore agora ficou com a mente em branco, tudo o que sabia era que seu melhor amigo podia morrer ali e agora bem na frente de seus olhos.

- Ta eu conto! – gritou desesperado fazendo Mordaz afastar a espada do pescoço de Calegue que já tinha varias gotas de sangue escorrendo por seu pescoço. – Mas antes vai ter que me falar o que vai fazer com ela depois que a pega.

- Simples garoto, vou entregá-la para o líder dessas criaturas e receber como premio esse reino todo! – falou Mordaz com um sorriso no rosto. Logo depois ele voltou a colocar a espada no pescoço de Calegue e mirou atentamente Grimore. – Agora me fale onde ela esta.

- Ela esta na biblioteca. – murmurou Grimore abaixando a cabeça se sentindo culpado por ter traído a confiança das garotas. Mordaz sorriu e afastou a espada do pescoço de Calegue mais uma vez. Ele fez um pequeno sinal para as criaturas que desapareceram entre as sombras fazendo os dois garotos caírem pesadamente no chão. Grimore foi até seu amigos e o ajudou a levantar examinando os ferimentos em seu pescoço. – Tudo bem amigo?

- Estou, mas você não devia ter revelado a informação por mim. – disse Calegue colocando uma mão no pescoço sentindo o liquido fresco que escorria pelo mesmo.

- Tão lindo reunião de amigos, mas se me dão licença tenho uma ouriça para pegar. – falou Mordaz andando lentamente até a porta enquanto os outros dois o miravam com raiva. – E não pensem que vou me esquecer de vocês. Vou deixar os guardas cuidando de vocês até chegar o momento de suas mortes.

Ambos arregalaram os olhos com aquelas ultimas palavras. Grimore apertou os punhos com força e fechou os olhos amaldiçoando a se mesmo pelo o que tinha feito. Só esperava que as duas ficassem bem...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ambas estavam sentadas em uma das mesas da biblioteca, Yin mirando atentamente a Tayka esperando que a mesma começasse a contar o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar, enquanto Tayka se preparava mentalmente para contar o que havia passado nesses últimos anos. Respirou fundo e decidiu começar, tinha que dar uma explicação antes que não pudesse mais.

- Tudo começou a alguns anos quando nossos pais morreram. Meu irmão ficou muito abatido com aquilo, entrando uma depressão profunda. Com o tempo tudo pareceu melhorar, mas Calegue já não ria e se divertia como fazia antigamente. – começou lembrando de seu irmão naquele estado deprimente e monótono. – Eu e Grimore tentamos animá-lo de todas as maneiras, mas ele ainda parecia muito abatido. De repente ele começou a agir de maneira estranha, mais severo, como se alguém tivesse mexido em sua cabeça para torná-lo daquela maneira.

Yin prestava bastante atenção, tentando ver os motivos para esse mundo estar daquela maneira. Podia ver como a garota parecia estar nervosa em contar aquilo, mas sabia que precisava daquilo para ajudar aquele mundo e a seus amigos.

- Um dia vi como Mordaz, o braço direito da família real a décadas, conversava com criaturas estranhas de corpo completamente negro parecendo sombras. – Yin se lembrou logo das mãos que levaram seus pais, poderia ser a mesma coisa? – Tentei sair de lá antes que me vissem, mas uma daquelas criaturas me viu e me pegou. Mordaz então pediu para que me levassem para uma parte distante do deserto para que assim eu morresse de fome e sede.

Tayka se estremeceu ao se lembrar daquilo. Ainda sentia como seu corpo havia ficado muito fraco depois de vários dias sem se alimentar naquele deserto, correndo o risco de ser atacada por uma das varias criaturas selvagens que tinha em todas as partes do deserto.

- Fiquei dias perambulando pelo deserto sem saber para onde ia ou quando poderia voltar para casa. Mas um dia, quando pensei que tudo estava acabado Grimore me encontrou em uma de suas expedições pelo deserto. Ele me deu um pouco de água e eu lhe disse o que havia acontecido comigo, pelo menos nos poucos instantes que fiquei acordada. – Tayka não mirava a Yin, seu olhar estava baixo revendo bem na sua frente todos aqueles momentos difíceis – Quando acordei aqui na biblioteca Grimore me contou que todos achavam que eu tinha fugido por não ter agüentado a morte de meus pais e que provavelmente havia morrido no deserto. Ele então decidiu que seria mais seguro eu me manter escondida até arrumássemos provas para incriminar Mordaz, nem mesmo podíamos contar para meu irmão já que ele estava ficando muito próximo de Mordaz. Acho que o mesmo estava mexendo com a cabeça de meu irmão para conseguir o que quer.

- Então a culpa é toda desse Mordaz? – perguntou Yin tentando confirmar o que estava pensando. Tayka assentiu sem poder dizer mais nenhuma palavra. – Então tudo o que temos que fazer é acabar com esse cara e tudo vai voltar ao normal. Assim eu poderei ir embora com meus amigos e vocês terão seu reino de volta.

- Me responde uma coisa Yin. – pediu Tayka fazendo Yin a mirá-la interrogativa. – Onde você consegue todo esse poder para enfrentar as pessoas? Quer dizer, você é confiante, não liga para o que os outros pensam e ainda consegue eliminar a qualquer um que tente fazer mal a seus amigos. Como consegue isso?

- Minha mãe dizia que eu puxei isso de meu pai. – falou a ouriça com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Ela gostava de falar que meu pai nunca ligava para nada do que os outros diziam, ele gostava de fazer as coisas do jeito dele e tirava forças de não se sabe onde para defender quem ele gostava. Ela também gosta de dizer que sou fira igual a ele.

- Você os ama muito não é? – perguntou Tayka com um sorriso singelo no rosto. Yin assentiu com a cabeça lentamente. Seus pais eram seu suporte, os amava sem limites. – Não se preocupe, sei que você vai achá-los e salvá-los.

Yin sorriu levemente para Tayka como uma forma de agradecimento. Ficarem um tempo só ali se mirando quando de repente ouviram passos pesados se aproximando. Ambas se levantaram e miraram a porta da biblioteca. Os passos estavam muito próximos não teriam tempo para se esconder. Yin olhou para todos os lados quebrando a cabeça para arrumar um jeito de fugir. Foi quando se lembrou do controle do caos que costumava fazer com as esmeraldas caos. Levou a mão até a saliência que tinha na testa e logo aquela esmeralda apareceu em sua mão.

Será que poderia fazer a mesma coisa? Bom, não custava tentar. Tomou fôlego e fechou os olhos, se concentrando em sair daquele lugar. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos eles estavam dourados reluzentes, cheios de poder. Segurou com firmeza a mão de Tayka que parecia estar entrando em desespero e logo falou:

- Spacy Control! – ambas desapareceram da sala e voltaram a aparecer em um daqueles tuneis secretos que haviam passado para ir até lá. Mais especificamente em um dos tuneis que passavam perto da biblioteca e que tinha dois buracos para ver o que se passava lá dentro. Yin deu uma pequena olhada e pode ver como as criaturas de sombras abriam brutalmente a porta e começavam a remexer todo o lugar a procurando. Logo depois apareceu uma daquelas criaturas que caracterizavam esse mundo, só que diferente do que Yin tinha visto esse tinha a pelagem negra e os olhos mais negros ainda.

- Procurem em todo lugar! Tem que achá-la! – gritou para as criaturas que remexiam todo o lugar, bagunçando as prateleiras e quebrando algumas coisas que tinha lá. Yin apertou os punhos com força, não podia acreditar que eles estavam destruindo todo aquele conhecimento sem dó nem piedade. – Apareça garota! Sabemos que esta por aqui! – o corpo da ouriça ficou tenso e imóvel, prendendo a respiração. – Se não aparecer rápido seus amigos poderão pagar o preço!

Droga. Pensou e logo segurou a mão de Tayka e começou a correr por aqueles tuneis usando o brilho da esmeralda que ainda continuava em sua mão para poder enxergar o que tinha em seu caminho. Agora era definitivo, tinha que tirar seus amigos de lá o mais rápido possível, antes que algo de muito ruim pudesse acontecer com eles. E por sua causa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ainda se encontravam naquela cela escura e sombria, com grades fortes de um metal muito resistente. As paredes úmidas exalavam um cheiro de mofo horroroso e o chão de pedra completamente desregular era mais que um incomodo, fazendo com que as costas de todos estivessem doloridas pela noite passada que dormiram pela primeira vez naquele maldito lugar. Mas tinha que agradecer por estarem bem. Quando voltaram a acordar todos os seus ferimentos haviam desaparecido e se encontravam com as energias completamente recarregadas. Ramon e Mitsuki não compreendiam como aquilo aconteceu, mas Racer tinha quase certeza que era por causa daquela garota que vira quando acordara pela primeira vez. Não contara para seus amigos já que eles provavelmente diriam que tinha tido alucinações por causa do veneno daquele estranho escorpião.

- Será que a Yin esta bem? – perguntou Mitsuki de repente com um olhar baixo e preocupado. Todos estavam preocupados com ela, afinal não a viam havia muito tempo e não faziam a mínima idéia de onde estava ou se a veriam de novo. Racer apertou os punhos com força, ainda se sentia culpado por aquilo. Afinal se tivesse segurado ela com mais força ela poderia estar ali agora.

- Provavelmente esta. Todos nós sabemos que aquela garota sabe como se defender muito bem. – falou Ramon tentando animar os ânimos de todos ali. Normalmente esse trabalho era de Racer, mas ele ainda se culpava de mais para poder falar algo para animar seus amigos.

- Seja onde for que ela esteja deve estar melhor que nós. – falou Racer com uma cara de dor e colocando uma mão da coluna, empurrando os ombros para trás e fazendo toda sua coluna estralar. – Ai, nunca senti tanta dor na coluna. Acho que dormir nesse chão não me fez muito bem.

- Disso eu tenho que concordar Racer. – disse Ramon rodando os ombros, fazendo os mesmos estralarem junto com a coluna. Ele se aproximou de Mitsuki que ainda se encontrava muito depressiva no canto da cela. Se abaixou para ficar da altura que ela estava e sorriu carinhosamente. – Não se preocupe, vamos sair dessa, você vai ver.

- Eu sei é só que... – a garota duvidou um pouco em continuar, mas sabia que podia contar tudo para Ramon afinal ele era seu amigo e sempre estaria lá para ajudá-la. – É que não fiz nada desde que chegamos, apenas fui um estorvo para vocês.

- Não fale assim. Você estava machucada e não podia fazer nada mesmo. – falou Ramon tentando animar a garota, mas a mesma não parecia muito convencida. – Vamos Mitsuki, você não é e nunca foi um estorvo para nós. Agora se anime que não goste de ver vocês com essa carinha triste.

Mitsuki sorriu delicadamente para Ramon fazendo o garoto sorrir também. Ele a ajudou a se levantar e ficaram se mirando por um tempo, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. As mãos ainda unidas pareciam não querer se soltar, enquanto um de perdia nos olhos do outro cada vez mais fundo.

- Não precisa se preocupar tanto Mitsuki. – disse Racer chamando a atenção dos dois. O ouriço azul tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto e deu uma pequena piscada para eles enquanto colocava uma mão na cintura e com a outra fazia um sinal muito comum de seu pai, fechar a mão e levantar apenas o polegar. – Eu vou tirar a gente daqui e encontraremos a Yin para procurarmos nossos pais.

Mitsuki sorriu radiante enquanto Ramon sorria alegre. Todos tinham plena confiança em Racer, sabiam quando ele dizia alguma coisa isso se cumpriria, seja como fosse. Ele era a confiança do grupo, mesmo quando todos caiam ele estava ali de pé para liderar e animar cada um até conseguirem ganhar e superar um obstáculo. Ele era a imagem viva de seu pai.

De repente passos foram ouvidos se aproximando de onde estavam. Todos se viraram para as grades e viram aparecerem na frente delas vários guardas como aqueles que os haviam levado ali. Eles abriram a porta da cela e alguns poucos entraram, colocando uma espécie de algemas nos pulsos de cada um e logo os empurrando eles para fora da cela e os levando pelos corredores do castelo até saírem da área das celas e chegarem nos corredores belos e de paredes brancas da parte mais chique do castelo.

- Para onde nos estão levando? – perguntou Ramon tentando soltar seus braços do agarre de dois guardas que o seguravam pelo braço. Um deles o sacudiu com mais força o fazendo se aquietar por alguns instantes.

- Fique calado! Vocês não têm o direito de fazer perguntas. – disse um dos guardas. Ramon continuava tentando escapar, mas não parecia estar dando muito certo. Mais a frente Mitsuki também tentava escapar e bem para trás estava Racer esperando o momento certo para fugir.

Quando viu que os guardas não se preocupavam muito com ele, rapidamente saltou passando suas mãos por debaixo das pernas e as colocando na frente do corpo, com elas ainda presas nas algemas. Rapidamente deu uma cabeçada no primeiro guarda bem no queixo e logo depois deu um forte chute no outro o lançando para trás e o fazendo ficar inconsciente. Tentou ir até seus amigos, mas mais guardas apareceram se colocando em seu caminho. Estava disposto a lutar com todos eles para salvar seus amigos quando de repente ouviu Ramon gritar.

- Sai daqui Racer! – pode ver como ele estava no meio de todos aqueles guardas se contorcendo e tentando escapar. Mais para o lado estava Mitsuki também tentando fazer a mesma coisa, mas eram muitos guardas a segurando. – Não se importe com a gente! Vai achar a Yin rápido!

- Mas... – tentou rebater, mas Ramon o interrompeu gritando mais uma vez.

- Ficaremos bem Racer, agora foge! Não adianta estarmos todos presos! – Racer mordeu a língua irritado e logo começou a correr para longe de lá, sumindo em um raio azul veloz. Em sua mente tudo o que se passava era a promessa de voltar e ajudá-los quando pudesse, mas por enquanto tinha que se concentrar em achar Yin e bolar um plano.

Corria a toda pressa pelos corredores, olhando em todas apartes para ver se tinha algum rastro de sua amiga ou se encontrava a saída. Passou um tempo correndo, já perdendo as esperança de encontrar alguma coisa quando de repente alguém apareceu de outro corredor bem na hora que estava passando fazendo a ambos trombarem com força. Ficou um pouco tonto no inicio, mas quando voltou a abrir os olhos se deparou com uma ouriça negra com mechas loiras no cabelo caído sentada no chão com uma mão na cabeça e uma expressão de dor no rosto.

- Yin! – exclamou feliz. A garota abriu os olhos surpresa e o mirou sem poder acreditar. Ela logo se levantou e foi até ele, quebrado as algemas que ele tinha nos pulsos com uma pequena esfera de energia. Logo que as algemas caíram no chão Racer a abraçou com força quase fazendo a garota perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. – Pensei que não ia te ver de novo.

- Calma Racer, sabe que não é fácil me pegarem. – falou ela um pouco sem graça o afastando um pouco. Como seu pai era nova nas demonstrações de carinho sem ser a de seus pais e isso a deixava muito constrangida, principalmente quando era ele que fazia. Racer a mirou atentamente, principalmente na região da testa onde se encontrava aquele pontinho dourado saliente que tinha ficado um pouco a mostra por causa da trombada que tiveram.

- O que é isso na sua testa? – perguntou o garoto se aproximando mais para ver melhor o que era. A ouriça corou fortemente ao ver o quão perto estava, seus olhos passaram por cada detalhe do rosto do garoto analisando até a mais pequena linha de seu rosto. Eles se concentravam mais nos lábios e nos olhos, cada um com seu motivo.

_Apaixonada?_ Perguntou uma voz em sua cabeça que reconheceu sendo a da esmeralda dourado que tinha conversado antes. Grunhiu em pensamentos negando aquela pergunta, fazendo a esmeralda rir ligeiramente. _Negar o inevitável é pior que admitir, já que assim você vai sofrer_ _depois._ Yin deixou a esmeralda de lado e empurrou um pouco Racer virando o rosto corado para outro lado.

- Não é nada, agora temos que ir rápido para ajudar os outros. Onde eles estão? – perguntou fazendo o garoto abaixar o olhar. Yin sabia que aquilo não era uma coisa muito boa, suspirou e logo olhou para o lado que Tayka estava. – Vamos, temos muita coisa que fazer.

Yin segurou o pulso de Tayka e a puxou para voltar a correr. Estranhamente no caminho não tinha nenhum guarda, tudo parecia estar deserto até que passaram por uma enorme janela e dela entraram gritos fortes de empolgação. Pararam perto daquela janela e miraram o lado de fora vendo como no pátio do palácio se encontravam vários guardas e aldeões reunidos todos eles gritando contra Ramon e Mitsuki que continuavam presos pelos guardas e sendo completamente cercados por criaturas negras parecidas sombras. Do lado deles estava Grimore e Calegue, ambos presos por guardas. A frente de todos estava Mordaz que tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto e parecia estar incentivando a população.

- Esses inimigos do nosso reino quiseram hoje devastar nossa linda sociedade! Se já não tivéssemos problemas com as criaturas do deserto temos que lidar com pessoas como essas! – falava fazendo a multidão gritar em aprovação. Todos eles tinham suas cabeças mudadas por aquele homem que falava, acreditando que ele era o certo. – Hoje eliminaremos aqueles que nos querem machucar! Hoje, daremos um fim aos inimigos do povo!

- O único inimigo aqui é você! – gritou Calegue se contorcendo, sem poder acreditar que seu próprio povo tinha se voltado contra ele.

- Calado traidor! – gritou Mordaz com um sorriso malévolo no rosto. Ele se aproximou de Mitsuki e colocou a espada no pescoço da mesma, fazendo ela fechar os olhos com força. – Você será a primeira.

Mitsuki fechou com força os olhos e esperou o impacto da espada com seu pescoço. Ramon estava inquieto do seu lado, tentando se soltar de todas as maneiras para poder ajudar sua amiga, mas não conseguia. Estava bem preso.

- Espera! – tudo parou, todos ficaram em silencio ao ouvir aquela voz feminina gritar. Todos olharam na direção do castelo e viram como uma ouriça negra estava em pé em uma das enormes janelas do palácio mirando de maneira intimidadora o homem que segurava a espada no pescoço de Mitsuki que sorriu ao ver quem era que havia impedido tudo. – É isso que você quer não é? – perguntou erguendo uma das mãos mostrando uma esmeralda dourada com um brilho metálico. – Se quiser isso vai ter que soltar os quatro nesse exato instante.

- E se eu não fizer isso? – perguntou Mordaz divertido sorrindo maliciosamente para a garota que continuava com sua expressão seria no rosto.

- Isso vai acontecer. – ela então tirou de debaixo de seu bracelete um anel amarelo reluzente e o tacou para o alto. – Racer agora!

No mesmo instante o ouriço azul apareceu saltando da janela e segurando com força o anel, fazendo o mesmo brilhar ainda mais e o garoto virar uma enorme bola azul girando em alta velocidade. Yin fez a mesma coisa, só que virando uma bola negra, e ambos se lançaram na direção das criaturas das sombras atingindo cada uma com força, as derrubando e as fazendo desaparecer. Eles tinham uma sincronia incrível, e pareciam ser duas bolas em um jogo muito bem ensaiado. Quando já não haviam mais criaturas das sombras eles voltaram ao normal, parando um do lado do outro em posição de defesa esperando que os guardas começassem a se aproximar, mas os mesmos estavam muito assustados com a demonstração de poder dos dois ouriços.

- O que estão esperando? Peguem eles! – gritou Mordaz irritado, mas nenhum guarda ousava se aproximar. Mordaz grunhiu irritado e segurou com mais força sua espada indo na direção deles. – Se quer algo bem feito faça você mesmo.

Ele tentou acertar os ouriços com um forte golpe de espada, mas eles desapareceram em sua velocidade sobre-humana. Primeiro Mordaz ficou confundido, mas logo um alto assobio chamou sua atenção o fazendo virar para trás onde o ouriço azul se encontrava em uma posição despreocupada e com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Ta meio lento velhinho. – falou divertido fazendo Mordaz se irritar ainda mais e ir na direção dele, com a espada preparada para atacar. Mas quando estava prestes a acertá-lo com sua lamina Racer voltou a desaparecer. – Errou. – falou o ouriço mais uma vez só que dessa vez estava comodamente sentado em um pedaço de madeira um pouco mais alto que os outros. Mordaz tentou acertá-lo mais uma vez, mas só conseguiu o mesmo resultado. – Errou de novo. – Racer agora estava escorado em uma barra de madeira mirando sem se preocupar sua luva direita. Mordaz correu até ele e tentou acertá-lo com mais um golpe, só que dessa vez Racer apenas se abaixou, desviando do golpe – Vixe, não deu. – mais um golpe e o garoto se esquivou para o lado – Nanão. – mais um golpe e dessa vez se esquivou para outro lado. – Ainda não foi. – mais um golpe e dessa vez o ouriço saltou para trás. – Desculpe, mas não foi. – mais um Racer voltou a se esquivar para trás, só que dessa vez ele bateu as costas em uma parede, ficando encurralado entre a lamina da espada de Moraz e a enorme construção de pedra.

- Dessa vez eu te peguei sua praga. – disse Mordaz com a respiração agitada e se preparando para dar o golpe final. Racer apenas sorriu divertido, sem se preocupar de estar prestes a ser atingido por uma espada.

- Não é comigo que você devia estar se preocupando. – disse e logo apontou para trás de Mordaz. O mesmo se virou e se deparou com Yin que sorriu malevolamente e lhe deu um forte chute no rosto o lançando na direção de uma parede que tinha do outro lado. Mordaz a atingiu com força ficando um pouco atordoado.

De repente atrás dele apareceu um buraco negro onde algumas mãos de sombras saíram o segurando com força e o puxando para dentro. Mordaz gritou pedindo mais uma chance, mas aquelas mãos não deram importância e continuaram o puxando para dentro. Em um grito agonizante Mordaz desapareceu dentro daquele buraco negro que também sumiu logo depois.

Yin suspirou e foi na direção de seus amigos, quebrando as algemas que usavam, os libertando rapidamente. Mitsuki foi a ultima e logo que seus braços ficaram livres ela abraçou a amiga com força, feliz por vê-la bem. Grimore sorriu para o amigo que retribuiu o sorriso e logo uma voz feminina os tiraram de seu momento amigável. Os dois se viraram para a porta do castelo e se depararam com Tayka que sorria feliz por vê-los bem. Ela correu até eles e primeiro abraçou seu irmão que ficou surpreso por vê-la viva. Logo depois ela se dirigiu para Grimore, só que ao invés de dar um abraço ela o beijou apaixonadamente, fazendo o pesquisador ficar um pouco atordoado e surpreso.

- Nunca mais me dê esse susto. – disse ela o abraçando com força. Por um momento ele não soube o que fazer, mas logo retribuiu o abraço dela com a mesma força. Todos sorriram com a cena, mas logo um guarda, que vigiava os enormes muros do reino, apareceu eufórico se aproximando de Calegue com rapidez.

- Majestade, tem criaturas estranhas se aproximando dos portões. – disse o guarda com a respiração agitada e desesperadas. – Elas são completamente negras, parecem sombras. E não importa o que lancemos contra elas, elas continuam vindo!

Todos se entreolharam e foram até onde e estava o enorme muro que rodeava todo o reino. Quando ficaram no topo do mesmo puderam ver aquelas criaturas se aproximando em um numero impressionante como se fosse um exercito. Eles se estendiam de Norte a sul e de leste a oeste, até onde a vista podia alcançar. Estavam em maior numero que os guerreiros do reino.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Tayka mirando temerosa todas aquelas criaturas prontas para devastar todo seu lar.

- Deixe que nós cuidamos disso. – disso Racer mirando de maneira confiante o rei que o mirou um pouco descrente. Agora que pensava eles tinham demonstrado sua capacidade de luta e pareciam ter chance de ganhar, mesmo estando em menor numero. Assentiu dando permissão e eles logo desapareceram, saltando do muro e indo na direção do exercito de sombras.

Mitsuki atacava a todos com suas chamas verdes reluzente que queimavam aquelas bestas rapidamente, sem falar em seus golpes potentes e velozes que mal se podiam ver. Racer e Yin usavam sua velocidade para derrubar grande parte dos monstros que encontravam, usando algumas vezes o Spin dash para derrubá-los. Ramon contava com sua agilidade e sua vantagem de poder voar para lutar contra as sombras, mas logo teve que se concentrar nas criaturas que passaram a voar também.

Em um certo momento Yin se afastou analisando as chances que tinham de ganhar. Eram muitos e estavam em desvantagem, mas talvez se usasse seus novos poderes tivesse chance. Respirou fundo e se concentrou, sentindo o poder da esmeralda dourada se espalhando por seu corpo, quando voltou a abrir os olhos que tinha fechado para se concentrar eles estavam novamente dourados mostrando o poder que tinha.

- Gente! Saiam daqui! – gritou e todos a miraram confundidos, mas ao verem a aura de energia dourada que ela tinha no momento não duvidaram nem um instante em sair de perto do lugar. Yin saltou ficando no ar e concentrou sua energia nas duas mãos, fazendo com que uma enorme bola de energia aparecer nas mesmas. Aquela enorme bola ainda aumentava ainda mais concentrando uma energia sem precedentes.

Com um grito Yin lançou aquela enorme quantidade de energia naquelas criaturas fazendo um enorme brilho segar quase a todos que presenciavam enquanto as criaturas eram praticamente incineradas por aquele poder. Quando a luz passou todos puderam ver que o exercito negro havia sumido e que a única que sobrava no campo de batalha era Yin que se encontrava um pouco cansada.

- Como conseguiu todo esse poder? – perguntou Mitsuki surpresa ajudando sua amiga a se levantar. A mesma fez aparecer aquela esmeralda dourada e a mostrou para seus amigos que arregalaram os olhos ao ver aquela brilhante jóia.

- Mas você não tem jeito! Eu falei para não pegar nessas coisas! Nem sabemos o que são! – falou Racer de uma maneira reprovativa enquanto Yin fazia a esmeralda desaparecer e voltar a se colocar em sua testa. A garota suspirou.

- É uma esmeralda do Espaço-Tempo. Eu sou a única que posso controlá-las e preciso achar as outras para que possamos encontrar nossos pais. – falou Yin de uma maneira resumida fazendo todos ali ficarem em silencio. Ao parecer a aventura ainda não tinha terminado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se encontravam agora na sala do trono onde Calegue, Tayka e Grimore lhe agradeciam por tudo o que havia feito por eles. Eles perguntaram se podiam ficar, mas o grupo tinha que voltar em sua missão de achar seus pais que provavelmente estavam nas garras do que controlava aquelas criaturas das sombras.

- É uma pena que não possam ficar mais um pouco. – falou Tayka com um olhar triste, mas ao mesmo tempo compreensível – Desejamos boa sorte em sua busca e esperamos que encontrem seus pais.

- Obrigado. – falou Racer em nome de todo o grupo. O mesmo virou para Yin e assentiu levemente, a mesma fechou os olhos se concentrando e logo depois os voltou a abrir mostrando aquela cor dourada de energia.

- Chaos Spacy-Time – logo que ela disse isso um vórtice reluzente apareceu na frente deles se preparando para levá-los a outro mundo.

- Cuidem-se. – disse Tayka antes deles entrarem no vórtice e desaparecerem. Agora era a vez do próximo mundo. Que aventuras estariam reservadas para eles dessa vez?

* * *

><p><em>Mais um cap e esse ficou grande O.o. Espero que tenham gostado porque acho que ficou bem legal. Quem gostou da parceria da Yin e do Racer? (lento a mão) serio, era para isso ter ficado menor, mas adorei essa brincadeira do Racer, me fez lembrar do Sonic brincando com a cara do Eggman xDDD. <em>

_O proximo pode demorar um pouco, mas vai ser o que começar com a mistura de fics. Acho que vocês vão gostar, com participações bem especiais ;)._

_Bjss_


End file.
